


Sirius Black vs Hogwarts

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Competition, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, Pining, Scott Pilgrim References, bonding magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Once upon a time, in the mysterious and magical land of Scotland, Sirius Black was dating a Slytherin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm putting this and a couple of my other Harry Potter stories up here cause I've come to realize that I feel more motivated to work on stories when I have them on my ao3 account than my ff dot net account and I really want to get this one done
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness (OOCness was unavoidable)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

Perfection.

That's the only word Sirius can think to use to describe this moment.

Complete and total utter perfection.

The gryffindor leaned forward to press a kiss on the bruised lips of the boy who lay beside him, his chest moving steadily as he took deep slow breaths. Sirius leaned back onto his side and let his hand trail over the thin pale torso, giving a smile as the raven beside him moved in his sleep seeming to move closer to his touch before letting out a sigh.

Severus Snape is perfect.

Sirius' eyes melted into molten steel as they trailed from the pitch black raven hair that lay sprawled out over the pillow down over the smooth pale skin of Snape's forehead and still somewhat flushed cheeks. Sure his nose was still large enough to cause somewhat of a distraction, but it wasn't too bad. Severus had long eyelashes that fanned out over the apples of his cheeks and his lips were pink and bruised from their previous exertions.

Severus is perfect.

How is it that he never noticed this before?

How is it that he could have spent years torturing this beautiful creature beside him, without even once giving attention to those large onyx eyes that seemed to go on forever?

Actually now that he really thinks about it, Sirius' dislike of Severus was never really his own.

James has disliked the raven haired slytherin since the moment he met him, so Sirius just went along with whatever he did since the hazel eyed boy was the first friend he made on the train and he didn't want to lose him. Although Sirius has never really understood why Prongs hated Snape so much.

He always assumed it was because of Lily Evans, since James obviously had a crush on her while she preferred to hang around Snape than waste her time with an arrogant "toe-rag" like him. Sirius always just assumed that James was jealous of the red headed witch's relationship with Snape and that's why he was always bullying him.

At the time Sirius saw nothing wrong with that, although in his defence he was just a child. Hanging around James and playing pranks was always fun and the popularity they gained for all their antics was quite addictive as well.

But now as he stared down at the thoroughly debauched slytherin beside him, Sirius couldn't imagine why he'd ever tried to harm him.

It was a strange turn of events that led to Sirius Black properly shagging Severus Snape in one of the bedroom suites at the three broomsticks one Hogsmead weekend and the gryffindor would be lying if he said that he fully understood exactly what had come over him that saturday night.

Remus had stayed at school so he could finish his charms and divination essays, since he hadn't gotten the chance to do so all week after he got caught with Sirius and James just after they'd thrown dung bombs in the fourth year hufflepuff girl's bathrooms. So the wolf chose to stay at school like the good little saint he is and finish his homework, refusing to let his friends get him into trouble yet again before the new week has even properly started.

There were only three marauders in Hogsmead that weekend and Sirius was hoping to have a bit of fun on his day away from school. But alas James had to ruin it by spending the entirety of the day hanging around Evans and her group of friends in an obvious attempt to gain her affections and Peter like the good little tag along he is saw no problem in following James wherever he went.

And so Sirius was forced to endure hours of boredom in the shape of his best mates failed and almost desperate attempts to try and gain the auburn haired witch's affections.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Sirius had found even one of Lily's friends even the slightest bit interesting, but alas he didn't.

Sirius realised about two years ago that he didn't really have much interest in chasing skirts anymore. Not that he didn't find girls attractive, because he did. It's just that there wasn't much sport to it anymore.

There were very few girls that could actually manage to resist his charm, so really it didn't take much for Sirius to get any girl that had caught his fancy. So while Sirius didn't mind a quick snog or shag from one of his many followers every now and then, he never saw the point in actually getting into a relationship with any of them either.

It was right in the middle of his frustrated musings that he'd caught sight of a head of long stringy greasy black hair, in a booth just a few feet away from the bar just as Rosemarta set a bottle of something down on the table and gave it's occupant a sad smile.

Sirius felt excitement surge through his veins at the prospect of getting the chance to torture his favourite victim after a long day of boredom. The animagus had looked back at James and frowned when he realised that as long as Evans was there James wouldn't be willing to pull any kind of prank on anyone, let alone Snape. Since they knew that despite the "mudblood" incident in last year, Lily still held some kind of emotion towards the greasy old bat hurting his chances of ever going out with the girl if she ever caught James bullying him.

So Sirius went off on his own to have his own bit fun without James and Peter by his side, deciding that he can tell them all the gory details once they got back to the castle later.

Sirius let out a sigh as he let his hand trail down Severus' chest.

Again he isn't really sure exactly what had come over him or how what had happened. He remembers excusing himself from the table, telling James and Peter that he'd see them later. He remembers walking up to Snape with a devilish smirk and sliding into the seat opposite beside him, but most of all he remembers the look on Severus' face when he sat down.

Heartache.

Just pure agonising heartache glowed in Snape's face, those dark eyes were shining with unshed tears while his nose and cheeks were dark and flushed. The gryffindor noticed that the bottle that Rosemarta had set down beside him was a full bottle of fire whiskey and Sirius couldn't help but wonder how Snape had managed to convince the woman to let him have it. The marauder had sat there and stared at Snape, for a moment feeling a bit guilty that he'd planned on tormenting the slytherin when he already seemed tormented enough. But then the marauder in him would convince him that he wasn't doing anything wrong and that it wasn't his fault Snivellus was already blubbering like a big crybaby.

So regardless of the fact that it would have been better for Snape if Sirius had just left, the animagus stayed.

Let me repeat Sirius really doesn't know how it happened.

First they argued, then they sat in silence, and then they argued again and then Sirius stole a swig of whiskey and this time they just talked and drank and talked and drank until they eventually stopped talking all together.

By the time it was two hours after curfew, Sirius had Severus up against the wall in one of the suites at the three broomsticks as he stripped the slytherin of his second hand clothes. Bruising and biting at the raven's pale skin while Severus took large gulps from his second bottle of Fire whiskey for the night.

In all honesty Severus had probably had more to drink that night before Sirius came along, so the slytherin was probably completely sloshed and couldn't really be held accountable for his impaired judgement at the time. Sirius on the other hand didn't have that luxury.

Regardless of the fact that he had his fair share of alcohol that evening, the animagus has to admit that he could have stopped things before they went too far at anytime, had he really wanted to.

Problem is he didn't want to stop.

So he didn't.

It was addictive having Snape that way.

Feeling his once hated enemy's body heat warm against his own, making Severus moan and gasp as they moved against each other in the dimly lit room and then finally watching the raven go over the edge. Giving a strangled cry of no real coherence at he reached his end.

Sirius had felt himself sober up at that moment, he saw Severus display more emotions in the short time that they were together in that room than he'd ever seen the slytherin show in all their years together at Hogwarts.

It was a strange little discovery that Sirius had made as he tried to catch his breath while Snape slowly started to fall asleep and up until that moment the animagus wasn't sure why.

But after watching Snape sleep for most of the night before he fell asleep as well and waking up next to the slytherin the next morning. Sirius realised that their actions the night before had started a slow yet steady process that could quite possibly lead to him falling for Snape.

A ray of morning light beamed down on Snapes face and the slytherin began to stir. Severus let out a low groan as he tried to open his eyes but stopped when the bright light shining on his face blinded him, so he turned back to face Sirius before making another attempt at waking again.

Spheres of onyx black slowly opened causing the animagus' breath to hitch in his throat and his heart to skip a beat while Severus frowned in slight confusion.

"Black?" Severus mumbled out as he tried to shake the sleep off when his eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up to scramble back and away from the other.

A sharp stab of pain ached in his head while another ached in his pelvis causing the slytherin to stop and hiss as he lifted a hand to his aching head. Sirius' eyes widened a bit and he moved over to the other.

"Are you O.K?" Sirius asked as he lifted a hand to cup Snape's face only for the slytherin to flinch back at his touch before grasping his head all over again. The animagus gave a frown at Snape's reluctance for contact but stayed silent as the other slowly pulled himself together and opened his eyes with that usual cold hard look while his eyes showed a hint of confusion.

Severus slowly looked around and took in his surroundings, frowning when he noticed that it looked like one of the suites that Rosemarta kept at the three broomsticks. When he looked down at where he sat and his eyes went wide as he realised that he was sitting completely naked with an equally naked Sirius Black in the middle of a very ruffled bed.

The slytherin's jaw dropped and he immediately grabbed the comforter on the bed to pull around himself, "No..."

Sirius sat patiently as he waited for Snape to take it all in, he knew the night before when they fell asleep that Severus would not be pleased to wake up in bed with one of his school bullies, but he was also hoping that Snape wouldn't take it too badly and then maybe...

Maybe they could do this again.

Sober this time of course.

Snape's eyes snapped up to stare in horror at Sirius and he continued to move back on the bed, "Tell me nothing happened. Tell me this is just one of those twisted pranks of yours."

Sirius took a deep breath, "I'd be lying if I said that."

"No, no no no no! This didn't happen... I couldn't have, I don't even remember anything!" The slytherin rambled off in-coherently as he pulled the covers around him a little closer. His face was pale with shock and he looked just seconds away from bolting through the door.

Sirius tried to move closer, "Look Severus-"

"Don't call me that!" Severus suddenly snapped, causing him to flinch away at the pain that throbbed in his head before groaning as he spoke. "Don't call me that, you don't call me by my name. You call me Snape or Snivellus or-"

"I'm sorry for everything that happened between us in the past." Sirius interrupted as he sat right in front of Snape, "I know what I did to you was wrong but I was hoping that maybe you could maybe forgive me and-"

"No... No no this isn't happening." Severus shook his head and threw the comforter off as he got off the bed wincing quite a bit as he looked for his clothes as he rambled on in-coherently, "I need to get out of here...this cant-not again. I won't let it-"

"Severus wait!" Sirius said as he scrambled off the bed but the raven didn't listen. "I'm surprised you can even move this fast after last night." The animagus said with a small laugh but stopped when a wand was suddenly aimed at his face and the slytherin gave him a seething glare.

"One more word, Black."

Sirius let out a sigh as he sat down on the bed and Severus finished getting dressed, "Look, I just-"

"No." Severus ground out still wincing as he moved while he scooped up his cloak and headed for the door. "You will stay far away from me."

"But-" Sirius was cut off when the slytherin just turned around and left the room.

"But nothing."

The door slammed and Sirius just sank down to the bed letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"Brilliant."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four months had passed since then and Sirius Black was-

"I think I'm in love with him, Moony."

Remus paused to look up at his friend who was doing his best to try and wear out the stone floors in the sixth year boys dorm rooms. The werewolf stayed silent and watched for a moment as the animagus raked a hand through his hair and gave an odd smile while he continued to pace the space of just over four feet.

Remus exchanged a look with Peter who sat on his own bed on the other side of the room with his charms book on the bed beside him, before he asked.

"Are you sure Sirius? You've only been seeing Snape for four months, if you can really call stalking him and forcing your company on him seeing him but still-"

"I'm sure!" Sirius insisted as he stopped pacing for a moment so he could look into his friends eyes before he turned around and started pacing again. A lazy grin spread over the animagus' face and his eyes became lost as he spoke.

"He's smart and funny... You know, when he isn't insulting me directly of course." Sirius said that last part when he saw Remus arch a brow at his statement before the werewolf gave an understanding nod as he continued. "He's brilliant and his eyes are, Merlin sometimes I swear his eyes go on forever. His skin is soft and smooth and... And he's cute! Godrick, you should have seen him yesterday Moony. We were alone in the library and I actually managed to get him to blush without touching him, it's the strangest thing I've ever seen but... Merlin I just wanted to drag him into a dark corner somewhere and-"

"That's too much information Padfoot." Remus said as he looked back down at his book and flipped the page and Sirius just rolled his eyes as he continued.

"And he's brave. Remember I told you he told me about his parents, I still can't believe he's so strong. Severus is-he's perfect... Moony why didn't I realise how perfect he was before?"

Remus shrugged as he let his eyes slowly move over the page in his book, frowning briefly when he misread a sentence before continuing. "Maybe it's because you were too busy bullying him to notice."

Sirius groaned and stopped to let his head slump forward, before he reached up to pull at the long shaggy hair that fell in his face. "Merlin I was such an idiot! That's why he refuses to go out with me you know, he won't even let me touch him because he doesn't trust me at all."

"What were you expecting to happen? For one drunken shag, he already told you he doesn't remember, to suddenly get rid of all the animosity between you two?" The werewolf asked with an arched brow and Sirius looked up with a slight pout tugging on his lips.

"It worked for me."

"That's because you weren't on the receiving end of your own pranks, that and the fact that you've probably never really hated Snape to begin with." Remus said as he looked back down at his book, "Consider yourself lucky he's letting you near him at all."

Sirius sighed as he walked across the room to his own bed and fell back on it with a loud thud, "What do I do? How do I get him to forgive me Remus?"

Remus gave a sigh as he and Peter exchanged another look before the portly boy spoke up, "I don't think there's anything you can do, you should just leave Snape alone Sirius."

Sirius sighed again and covered his face with his hands before dragging them back through his hair, "I can't do that Wormtail."

"Why not?"

"I can't stay away now, not after everything that's happened." Sirius mumbled through his hands before laying them back on the bed and staring up into the canopy of his bed as he spoke. "Being with Severus... Everything about it feels right. Even when he's insulting me and talking in that sarcastic drawl of his, when I'm close to him I feel like that's exactly how it's meant to be. I feel complete and happy and to be honest quite horny actually."

"Too much information Sirius!" Remus scolded as he grabbed one of his own pillows and threw it at his friend, who simply grabbed it when it made impact and pressed it against his face as he groaned.

"It's been four months, Remus! Whenever I'm around him I feel like I want to explode. I even told him about it."

"Really, what did he say?"

Sirius removed the pillow and braced himself on his elbows so he could look at his friend with a full pout on his lips, "That's how I got him to blush yesterday, but then he just glared at me and called me a twit. Merlin, why does he have to be such a stubborn prat?!"

Remus gave a brief chuckle and Peter smiled.

"I really like him... Bloody hell I think I love him, but he's being so damn difficult. I just don't know what to do."

"Leave him alone."

Sirius looked up to find James standing in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes set in a stern look, causing Sirius to frown with confusion.

"What?"

"You want to know what to do about Snivellus. Leave him alone." James said as he walked across the room and grabbed a few of his books off the bed, Sirius glared at the nickname that James used and immediately sat up so he could glare at his best friend.

"Don't call him that! I thought you said you didn't mind that I fancied Snape, you even stopped pranking him when I did. I thought you were alright with this."

"That's when you just wanted to shag him, before you claimed that you love him." James said as he stood up straight and turned back to walk back out the dorm room again, completely ignoring the glare coming from those stormy grey eyes as he left the room. "Stay away from him Padfoot. It's for your own good."

"My own-"

Sirius was cut off as James slammed the door behind him and a loud slam rang in the small room, he looked back at Remus and Peter both of whom were staring at him with oddly knowing looks on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?!"

"He's right you know."

Sirius' eyes widened as he looked at Peter who was trying hard not to cower at the look in his friends eyes, "You should really stay away from Snape."

"What-"

"There are things you don't know about Severus, Sirius." Remus interrupted as he grabbed his own books and got off the bed while Peter did the same. "It's best if you just end things before they start, before you get hurt."

Sirius frowned at that, "Things I don't know? What don't I know about him, he's told me everything about his home and Evans and-"

"But he hasn't told you about-" Peter suddenly stopped, his eyes glazed over and silence fell over the room.

Sirius stared at his friend and blinked in surprise when he just kept staring blankly into nothing until he spoke. "Peter?"

The shorter boy blinked when his name was said and his eyes cleared as he stood up and opened the door, "We should get to class."

Padfoot opened his mouth to protest and ask what was wrong when his eyes locked on Remus whose eyes looked glazed over and distant as well, "What's going on?"

"Stay away from Snape." Remus said without any sort of emotion in his voice as he stared blankly at Sirius when his eyes just as suddenly cleared, "We should get to class."

"Remus?"

The werewolf walked right out the door while Sirius just stared after them in shock.

What was that?!

What on earth is going on?

None of them seemed to mind when Sirius first told them about his attraction to Snape, hell Remus even encouraged it claiming how they'd finally stop picking on Snape now that Padfoot fancied him.

James had been very surprised but he seemed fine otherwise, just shrugged it off and told Sirius not to bring him into the dorm room while they were sleeping. Peter was fine with it as well, although Peter would probably be O.K with a hippogriff in his bed as long as everyone else was doing it too.

So why are they suddenly turning on him now?

And what does Remus mean when he says that there are things that Sirius doesn't know about Severus, what could he possibly not know.

Sirius gave a sigh as he reached for his own books and got off the bed, pushing all these new confusing thoughts aside as he thought of his next class.

Transfiguration.

Meaning Severus would have divination just before ancient ruins. Sirius thought up the quickest route from McGonagall's class to Trelawney's so he could walk Severus to his next class afterwards.

He really is being sincere in his feelings for Snape.

He adores the slytherin, he wants to be with him. But the git was being so stubborn and his friends behaviour was concerning.

Sirius had thought that he'd have their support in all this, but apparently he was wrong.

Even Remus had suddenly turned his back on him for some mysterious reason.

But that doesn't matter.

Sirius wants Severus and he's never been denied something he wanted before. It might be a little more difficult that it was before but the animagus wouldn't be deterred, all he had to do was prove his love to Severus and he'd at least consider going out with him right?

So all he has do to is figure out a way to prove himself to the brainy slytherin and he'll be in Severus bliss in no time at all.

Sirius smiled as he looked up and made for the door.

And Sirius knows just how he'll prove himself once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius leaned back against the wall as he rocked back and forth on his heels for a bit, waiting for the period to end and for the sixth year slytherin class to leave the astronomy tower.

The animagus had managed to excuse himself from McGonagall's class just ten minutes before the period was set to end, making up the excuse of not feeling well and needing to go to the hospital wing.

Of course with Minerva being the seasoned professor that she is, she didn't believe Sirius' excuse for one second, but she still let him go since the last time she'd denied a student from visiting the hospital wing had resulted in her entire classroom reeking of vomit after Frank Longbottom couldn't hold himself back.

So for the sake of her own sanity and comfort she'd learned not to deny a student from excusing themselves from class for medical attentions.

Sirius leaned away from the wall to try and get a closer look at Trelawney's classroom door, biting his lip to stop himself from growling in frustration at having to wait.

Of course he knows that leaving class early just so he could walk Severus to his next class seemed a bit over eager and even a little desperate, but he couldn't help it.

He really likes Severus so much, he can barely stand it. So he doesn't mind much if he does come off a little eager. In Sirius' mind Severus is worth it.

Although he couldn't get over those looks that James, Peter and Remus had given him just before he left class.

Peter seemed nervous as he looked up at Sirius for a moment before ducking his gaze to stare down at his book. Remus' eyes were glowing in concern and the animagus could practically hear his friend warning him to be careful, while James-

James just stared at him blankly, his hazel brown eyes were ice cold and his expression empty as he stared at his best friend. They were completely unblinking as they watched Sirius leave the room.

Honestly, what is going on?

Could they really be that upset because of his attraction to Snape?

Why?

They didn't seem bothered by it before, why suddenly get so upset by it now?

Sirius frowned as he stared at the stone floors beneath his feet, wondering what on earth could have possibly come over his friends when he suddenly heard the sound of loud chatter coming from Trelawney's class room prompting him to straighten up and quickly rake a hand through his hair a few times to make sure none of the strands were out of place.

The animagus frowned at the invisible stubble he could feel around his jaw and cheeks and he desperately hoped that Severus wouldn't notice.

Normally Sirius isn't this concerned with how he looks since he's well aware that his handsome features always looked good no matter what, so usually he wouldn't even bother with looking in the mirror even once before he left the dorm room but this time it's different.

Severus is different from all those girls he's fooled around with in the past.

Severus is special and he really wants to make a good impression on the slytherin. Deciding that it was too late to change much on his appearance, Sirius settled for standing up straight and giving his best smile.

A group of girls appeared first, the girls smiled at him as they walked passed, flipping their hair and batting their eyes in his direction as they passed but Sirius hardly paid attention to them just kept his eyes focused on the oncoming crowd as he searched for a head of raven hair. A few of the boys sneered and growled at him.

Mulciber gave him a nasty sneer while Rosier bumped his shoulder harshly against him with a muttered "arrogant bastard" as he went passed.

At first the animagus thought that Rosier held some sort of personal grudge against him since he started hanging around Severus, but Snape said that he was still sore because of slytherin losing the match against gryffindor a while back. So he ignored the blonde's blatant attempt at starting a fight, when Severus came skulking through the crowd causing a bright smile to beam over Sirius' face.

The raven kept his head down as he quickly manoeuvred his way around his classmates, careful not to draw any attention to himself when he suddenly stopped for some reason and looked up to lock deep onyx with stormy grey.

Snape's eyes widened a bit and Sirius' smile grew when the boy's face hardened all over again and he ducked his head down. Determinedly walking passed the gryffindor as if he wasn't even there.

Sirius' face fell for a moment until he quickly moved to catch up with the object of his affections.

"Severus! Hey," Sirius started with a smile as his long legs easily kept up with the shorter boy and he gave Severus his best smile. "I thought that maybe I could walk you to class. You have ancient ruins next, right?"

Severus didn't answer just kept his head down as he pulled his books tighter against his chest and made a turn into the next corridor while Sirius kept talking.

"You know, I didn't see you at breakfast this morning and I got really worried." The animagus tried as he followed the boy who was dead set on ignoring him for some reason. "You really shouldn't skip meals as thin as you are, you could wither awa-"

Sirius stopped himself short as Severus shot a glare up at him and he quickly rephrased, "Not that there's anything wrong with your body, because you really are quite gorgeous as you are," a light and almost invisible blush crept onto Severus' cheeks and Sirius smiled as the boy looked away. "I just don't want you to get sick or-"

"Go away."

Severus growled and Sirius sighed as he raked a hand through his hair. "For the last time no, you'd think you'd realise that I'm not going anywhere by now."

Severus stopped right in the middle of the crowded hallway and glared at the animagus who was staring at him with that damn lovestruck look on his face again. The slytherin sighed.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Severus asked as he rubbed his temples in frustration. "It's been four months, surely you've gotten sick of following me around by now."

"Nope, not even a little." Sirius grinned while Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I like spending time with you. You're witty and smart, who wouldn't want to spend time with a prize like you?"

"Strange that you find me witty and smart now." Severus said as he arched a brow at the gryffindor, "Earlier this year I remember you were referring to me as snarky, rude, pretentious, scrawny, dirty, ugly, evil, vile-"

"Things were different back then," Sirius interrupted as he tried not to grimace at the memories of all those times he and James tormented Snape, choosing to focus on the passed few months instead. "Back then I was an idiot."

"Was an idiot?" Snape gave a snort as a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips his lips and Sirius forced down the blush that threatened to rise in his cheeks at the sight.

"Alright, so I might still be a bit of an idiot. But things really are different now from what they were then. That night in Hogsmead I-"

"You fucked me, so what?" Severus hissed low enough so no one would hear as he glared at Sirius and the animagus frowned at his words. The slytherin then pulled back and spoke in that bored sarcastic drawl of his. "Tell me Black was I really so good that an arrogant berk like you would suddenly have some sort of life changing epiphany? Was I really that good of a shag?"

"You were absolutely breathtaking." Sirius said with so much emotion flooding his eyes the other froze.

Severus paused as his eyes widened in shock and he took a step back, with his mouth opening just a bit before closing again.

Sirius stepped forward and reached out to touch the slytherin's cheek when Snape flinched away from the touch, "Severus I-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then what should I call you?"

"Nothing." Severus scowled as he pulled his books a little tighter against his chest while Sirius just smiled.

"I'd like to call you love, but I don't think you'd like that very much."

Severus' eyes went wide, "What?"

Sirius took a step forward and reached out again, this time Snape was too shocked to pull back and the gryffindor's hand went up to cup the side of his face while his thumb rubbed against his cheek. "I know I've been a right bastard for the passed five years and you have every right to hate me, but... But over the passed few months I got to know you a little better and I... Its absolutely mad but I can't stop thinking about you and my heart starts pounding in my chest whenever I'm around you and when I'm not around you I wonder what you're doing and if you're safe-"

"Black, I didn't drug you with some sort of potion or cast a spell on you if that's what you're getting at." Severus snapped irritably as he reached up to pull Sirius' hand away only to stop when Sirius stepped forward and his other hand went up to his face as well.

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about?!"

"It's about the fact that I've fallen hard for you." Sirius smiled, "I love you Severus Snape."

Snape froze and his face paled to a frightening paper white, while a few students that were walking passed them in the crowded hall way stopped and gaped at the scene. Several other students stopped to stare as well and the entire hall quickly fell into a deep harrowing silence when it just as suddenly flooded with low whispers and shocked gasps.

"Oh sweet Merlin."

"Do you think he'll survive?"

"He might make it"

"Five galleons he makes it to the last one like Diggory"

"Does he even know?"

"I don't think he'll make it."

"Sirius  _was_ so gorgeous too. Such a shame."

Sirius looked up in confusion as he found more than fifty pairs of eyes on them. Some students huddled together whispering and staring with shocked expressions.

Sirius frowned as he wondered what on earth was going on.

"Take it back."

"What?"

The gryffindor looked back down and found Severus staring at him in complete shock until his eyes hardened and he glared, "Take it back right now."

"Sever-"

"You don't know what you're saying!" Severus suddenly growled as he dropped his books and gave Sirius a hard shove, surprising the animagus greatly. "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"What are-"

_'THE CHALLENGE HAS BEEN SET'_

A voice suddenly boomed all across the halls and through the castle walls Sirius' head snapped up in confusion when Severus spoke again giving the animagus another push.

"You total and complete utter imbecile!" Severus all but screeched as he glared at Sirius, "Do you have ANY idea what you've just done?!"

The whispers and shocked gasps turned to excited chatter. Sirius could hear how some of the students wondered, 'who he would get first' and "how long he'd survive". While others placed bets on, "how far he'll get"

Sirius frown on complete confusion, "What are you-"

_'PRINCE WELCOMES THE NEW SUITOR AND ACCEPTS THE CHALLENGE WHICH HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR THE HAND OF SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE'_

"Challenge?... For the hand of Severus Tobias Snape?!"


	2. Sirius Black vs Evan Rosier

_Sirius frowned on complete confusion, "What are you-"_

_'PRINCE WELCOMES THE NEW SUITOR AND ACCEPTS THE CHALLENGE WHICH HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR THE HAND OF SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE'_

_"Challenge?... For the hand of Severus Tobias Snape?!"_

Sirius paused when his eyes snapped down to Severus whose eyes were locked on the other side of the hallway. The animagus grasped Snape's arm and pulled him closer to hissed against his ear. "Severus, what's going on?!"

"Did you mean it?" Snape whispered and Sirius almost growled in frustration.

"What are you-"

"When you said you love me! Did you mean it or not Sirius?!"

The Gryffindor paused at the little flip his stomach made when Severus said his first name (even if it was more of a growl) but quickly shook the pink fog from his mind, "Yes, o-of course I did."

Severus gulped as he glanced back at the brunette behind him before he spoke, "A few years ago I made a mistake and went out with... This bloke-"

"Wait you went out with someone else before me?" Sirius asked with a slight whine reaching his voice as his lips slipped into a mournful pout while Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Yes I have a life outside of you and your friends bullying me. Now focus! Things didn't work out and I tried to leave him but he wouldn't let me and I wouldn't stay, so he contacted my grandparents-"

"I thought you said-"

"On my mother's side, technically whether they like it or not I am their heir." Severus clarified resisting the urge to roll his eyes all over again, "There's no time to explain but basically, he tried to bind me to him but they wouldn't allow it, so he put a curse on me."

Sirius gaped, "A curse, what kind of curse?"

Severus took a deep breath, "Before you, before anyone can... _date me_  or anything of the sort. You'll have to defeat my seven..." Severus gave a suffering sigh at the utter idiocy of the entire situation, "Seven people I used to be involved with."

"What so I have to duel your seven ex-boyfriends to go out with you?"

"Seven exes."

"Yeah right." Sirius gave a snort when Severus didn't say anything and stormy grey eyes went wide, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

The excited chatter around them rose to a crescendo and Sirius looked up when he heard, Pamela Woods from Ravenclaw making her way through the crowd with a note book and quill as she called.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! So far the odds are against Black with ten galleons on him losing on the third round. Do I have any higher bidders?" A large group of students swarmed the blue eyed girl, hurriedly calling out bets and tossing their money at her.

"Merlin's beard you're serious!" The animagus said as his eyes went wider still when Severus looked up at him with an incredulous look.

"Of course I am what sort of moron would make up a story like this?"

"What sort of psychopath would curse someone like that?!"

_'THE FIRST CHAMPION HAS ARRIVED'_

The crowd on the one side of the hall where Severus was staring suddenly pulled apart and a cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Shit!" Sirius cursed as he pulled Snape back to stand behind him while his other arm reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, as he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, "Right then, any idea who this is?"

"You...you're not going to forfeit?" Snape asked with a look of disbelief, before he took hold of Sirius' arm and pulled him back. "You don't have to do this-"

"Is this the only way to make you mine?" Sirius asked when the cloaked figure stopped about ten feet away. Severus narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Is this the only way to keep you?"

Severus paused before speaking in a low voice, "Yes."

"Then this is what I have to do." Sirius smiled, with his eyes just flooding devotion causing a dark blush to spread over Severus' face. The animagus groaned at how absolutely adorable it made the Slytherin look before looking back at the cloaked figure trying to bring his attention back to the task at hand.

"Who's this then?"

_'SIRIUS ORION BLACK vs. EVAN ROSIER'_

The cloaked figure dropped his hood to reveal dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes with an evil grin spread over Cupid's bow lips. The entire hall fell into silence as they watched with anticipation; William Creevy had made it just in time and was excitedly taking pictures for the school paper. Sirius gaped before he pulled himself together and looked back at Severus with a glare.

"I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two.  _'Keep your idiotic dribble to yourself Black, Rosier is nothing more than a friend'_  my arse!" Sirius growled before looking back at the Slytherin who pulled off his cloak and tossed it aside. "I knew all that growling had to do with more than quidditch!"

"Stop your babbling Black!" Severus snapped as he glared back, "Evan and I happened ages ago, I was spending the summer at his home while his parents were away. It was barely more than a fling."

"Come now pet." Rosier suddenly said as he took one more step forward and Sirius looked up to glare at the blonde. "You weren't calling it a fling when you were in my bed."

Sirius' eye began to twitch, "You slept with him?!"

"Evan broke into his parents wine supply." Severus said with an annoyed growl, "We were drunk and impaired, ring any bells?"

Sirius looked back at Severus and glared, "When this is over, I'm making sure you never drink ever again."

"You'll have to get passed me first Black." Rosier said with a smirk and Sirius matched his smirk.

"That shouldn't be too hard; beating a freak like you should be easy enough."

"Easy, huh?" Rosier repeated as his eyes narrowed into a glare when Severus suddenly spoke in Sirius' ear.

"Have you even seen Evan duel before?"

"No, but I should be alright long as he doesn't use any dark spells. Draw it out watch his tricks. I'll out last him."

"He doesn't have to use a dark spell to beat you all he needs is one spell and you'll be dead!" Severus hissed and Sirius looked back with a frown, "What spell is that?"

"Evan's shirt carries the Rosier crest; he can summon his family's idol."

"Which is?"

_'CHALLENGERS READY! LET THE DUEL BEGIN!'_

Sirius quickly pushed Snape back and stepped forward as he cast a defensive shield while Rosier just laughed. The animagus stared in confusion when the blonde suddenly twirled his wand and said.

" _Serpensortia!_ "

The hall filled with gasps and every student except Rosier, Severus and Sirius ran. Sirius stared on in confusion as the hall emptied and Severus grabbed the back of his cloak to whisper again.

"Keep your eyes shut."

"What?"

A loud hiss rang through the air along with what sounded like carpets being pulled along the stone floors.

"He's summoned a basilisk."

"What?!" Sirius eyes went wide while Rosier just grinned, "How?! How would he even-"

"That's not important right now! Use your head or whatever it is that's stuck to your neck. You need to beat Rosier before it gets here and were all done for."

" _Expeliarmus!_ "

He missed, badly.

But it was hard trying to concentrate and stay focused when he could hear that loud hiss grow louder and louder and keep his eyes still on one target knowing that the moment he catches sight of the Basilisk is the moment he drops dead and dies.

Sweet Merlin, where would Rosier have even learnt a spell like that much less perfected it to the point of summoning a creature that powerful and keep control over it. It just didn't seem possible.

Unfortunately Sirius didn't have the time to work through all of the impossibilities of his current situation since Rosier had started hexing him, which all seemed rather unfair and quite unnecessary seeing as how he'd summoned a giant serpent and all.

Sirius ducked out of the way before firing a hex when another suddenly came shooting right at him and he knew he wouldn't have time to stop it so he braced for impact when-

" _Praesidium!_ "

Sirius head snapped back and he saw Severus holding his wand out over the animagus' shoulder, "Severus?"

"Stay out of this Severus, you'll only get hurt!" Rosier hissed on the other side of the hall and Snape ignored him pulling Sirius out of the way and into a nearby aclove just as another hex went flying towards them and Evan roared. "Black!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sirius blinked in surprise when Severus hissed at him and they had to flinch away when another curse went flying into the alcove and the hissing grew louder, "Stop wasting time and fight back."

"I can't focus with all that bloody hissing, it's like the moment I look up I'll see it." Sirius growled out and Severus' head snapped up and the hissing got louder, its close. A stream of red light whizzed passed them into the alcove and Sirius grabbed a hold of Severus and ducked down as the light exploded above their heads and the air around them filled with dust.

"Black! Stop hiding like a coward and face me!"

Severus took a deep breath as he pulled out of Sirius' grasp and immediately aimed his wand at the Gryffindor's face. Sirius' eyes went wide and he froze.

"Sev?"

" _Speculum speculorum!_ "

A bright blue light fired from the end of Severus' wand and Sirius could do nothing more than gasp when his entire face was suddenly consumed in a rush of warm air before it cooled and rushed up to his eyes. When the air stopped Sirius let out a heavy sigh since his vision had suddenly changed. Everything looked dark with light lining the sides of Severus' face and Sirius couldn't help but reach out to touch the Slytherin before Severus took his hand and pressed his cheek against it. It was like looking through the negatives from a muggle camera and Sirius felt disorientated for a moment when he realized something off about Severus.

"Severus?"

Another hex was fired but this time Sirius almost felt like he could see it before even seeing it, it was headed straight for the raven's head so Sirius grabbed a hold of his shoulders again and dragged him down to the ground and it hit the wall. Severus jumped at the sound of the hex erupting above his head like he hadn't seen it at all and Sirius knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I cast a spell so you won't have to worry about the Basilisk's eyes. But I can't see."

Sirius almost gaped, "What, why would you-"

"Black!"

"It's only temporary." Severus almost flinched back at the shout but still reached out to touch Sirius' face with his head looking away even as he spoke to the animagus, "I want you to win."

Sirius could feel a blush rush up to his face and his chest begin to fill with warmth just as Severus' hands slid down to his collar and grabbed on tight, "Don't lose."

"Of course I won't." The Gryffindor leaned forward to kiss Severus on the lips when the raven stopped him short, "What?"

"The hissing stopped."

Sirius paused when he realized how incredibly quiet it suddenly was, he looked up his eyes went wide when he was suddenly face to face with a large serpentine face.

Through his new vision, the colors were all off and it seemed like light was shining through the lines of the scales on the Basilisk's head and the large eyes were blazing balls of light Sirius' breath hitched as the snake hissed and its mouth opened to reveal large sharp fangs and the animagus moved before he even knew what he was doing.

" _Confringo!_ "

The serpent screeched and its head snapped away and to the side as a large burst of fire suddenly exploded in its face, Sirius used the opportunity to grab Severus' arm and dart out of the alcove into the open hall way where a curse suddenly shot passed his face and he saw Rosier in front of him.

"Hold on tight." Sirius whispered and Severus immediately took hold on the back of the Gryffindor's robes just as he ducked out of the way of another curse and the Basilisk started hissing again. Sirius' head snapped back and he saw the serpent heading straight for them hissing in a rage.

" _Epoximise!_ " Sirius said with a shout and the Serpent immediately began to struggle as it seemed like it had stick to the stone floors as it screeched and hissed violently.

"That won't hold it for long." Severus whispered and Sirius huffed out a frustrated breath when another hex was fired but this time he blocked it with a defense spell and he looked back at Rosier with a glare when the blonde paused as he looked into Sirius' eyes seeing the eerie white glow that came from them and his lips twisted into a hateful sneer.

"You're helping him?" Evan hissed as he stepped forward, "After everything he and his friends have done to you you're  _helping him_  Severus?!"

The blonde fired another curse even as he continued to rant, "After everything that's happened you'll choose that bastard over me?!" another curse and this time Sirius fired back feeling concern for the raven that held on tightly to the back of his robes since he could feel Severus tense behind him.

"I was there when  _no one_  else was and yet you… He was right, you're nothing more than a cheap whore." Rosier growled and Sirius eyes narrowed down into a dangerous glare all while the Basilisk continued to hiss behind them as he finished. "I'm sending you back to Prince in a thousand pieces you filthy slag!"

" _Bombardo!_ "

Sirius suddenly screamed and Rosier's eyes went wide when he was suddenly thrown back, a loud explosion rang through the air and vibrated off of the castle walls. Severus tensed and Sirius turned to wrap his arms around the raven as the explosion took its full effect until the tremors eventually stopped. The Basilisk began to screech as well and Sirius looked up just in time to see it shift and shimmer like smoke in the breeze until it had completely disappeared.

Severus was breathing hard in his grasp and still hadn't looked up yet so Sirius took hold of his chin to tilt it up so he could see the raven's face.

"Severus, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The raven answered as he took a deep breath to calm him racing heart, "Where's Evan?"

Sirius looked up towards the spot where the blonde was thrown and noticed that the blonde was yet to make a single move when that deep booming voice from earlier suddenly spoke.

' _THE CHAMPION IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WINS!'_

"You won?" Severus said with a slight gasp and Sirius started to pout, "Well don't sound so surprised. Like I was ever going to-"

The animagus was cut off when Severus suddenly reached up and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, pulling the Gryffindor as close as humanly possible before breaking for air and Sirius gasped, staring with wide eyes at the raven before him when his eyes suddenly cleared and his vision returned to normal. Once it did he saw a deep flush on Severus' cheeks while those large dark eyes filled with relief as the raven quickly moved up to press a slightly softer kiss on his lips.

"Good."

A beaming smile broke out over Sirius' face and he moved to steal another kiss from the Slytherin's lips only for Severus to pull away and start walking towards the other side of the hallway, completely ignoring the Gryffindor's mournful pout at being interrupted as he walked over to the blonde who still hadn't moved much.

Sirius followed and watched as Severus stopped by Rosier's side and let out a heavy sigh as he crouched down beside him.

"Evan?"

The blonde didn't respond at first and for a moment Sirius felt a rush of fear run through him at the thought that he might have actually killed the other. He looked awful after all his clothes had gotten torn from the impact of the blast and he was covered in multiple cuts and bruises some of which were bleeding out over his skin and into his clothes but then Rosier thankfully stirred and turned his head to face Severus before letting out a groan. "Se-Severus?"

Severus reached out to brush a few strands of hair from Rosier's forehead, "Keep still, you're not injured too badly but you still need to go to the infirmary."

Rosier seemed to swallow hard as he looked up into the raven's eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said I just-"

"I'm sorry too." Severus interrupted giving a soft sigh, "I didn't mean for things to end the way they did. You deserve better… I'm really not worth all of this trouble."

"Don't do that." Sirius said as he went down to crouch beside Severus and the raven looked back at him with regretful eyes and Sirius wished he could make that look go away. "I hate it when you belittle yourself like that; you're worth so much more than you could ever imagine Sev."

Severus gave a snort as he shook his head, "Said the love-struck fool who has absolutely no idea what he's gotten himself in for."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I love you and… I don't care what I have to do as long as I get to keep you then I'm willing to do anything."

Severus' cheeks flushed but he didn't look up as he brushed a strand of hair behind his ear, "I always attract the psychotic ones."

Sirius rolled his eyes before leaning forward to press a soft kiss on the raven's lips and he felt like his heart might just jump right out of his chest when the Slytherin leaned into it and kissed back before breaking it with a smile, "Alright, we'll do it your way."

The animagus beamed only to pause when he found Rosier's blurry green eyes focused on him and he frowned when the blonde suddenly spoke, "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

Sirius almost froze for a moment before just letting out a heavy sigh as he raked a hand through his hair, "Not that I'd dream of it, but you already sort of failed at that."

"This doesn't count Black, Severus was helping you."

Despite himself Sirius smiled, "I promise I won't hurt him, I'll keep him safe."

Rosier nodded his head and let his eyes slip shut and Sirius looked up at Severus only to blink in surprise when he found the Slytherin glaring at him. "What?"

"It hasn't occurred to you that maybe I can take care of myself?"

"Of course you can… I-" The animagus stuttered and gaped for a moment, "Sev-… I was just. Well what I meant was… See Rosier-"

Severus immediately stood up before casting a levitation spell on the blonde as he started walking to the infirmary. "Unbelievable."

Sirius sputtered for a moment as he scrambled up off the floor to catch up with the object of his affections. "Severus wait!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why the bloody hell didn't anyone tell me about this?!"

Remus, James and Peter all stared back blankly at Sirius before James just gave a shrug as he went back to mulling over his potions essay.

"You never asked."

Sirius growled in frustration when Remus spoke, "There was never any reason to tell you anything before Sirius. Remember you hated Severus a few months ago and we didn't even know you loved him till this morning. Plus you were dating someone before all this."

Sirius stared at his friends incredulously, "I was?"

He was?

"Yeah, some skirt from Hufflepuff." James started out thoughtfully, "Helen or Mariam… I can't remember."

Remus just shook his head dismissively, "It doesn't matter. Besides, even if we wanted to we couldn't tell you anything."

The animagus frowned, "Why not?"

"We just can't." Peter said with a shrug and Sirius' frown deepened.

"What do you mean you just can't, why can't you tell me anything about it?"

James sighed, "What did Snape tell you Padfoot?"

"He said he's cursed." Sirius said quickly when realization dawned on him and the wizard gaped, "Wait a minute... So all of you? But how-when?!"

"A year ago when Diggory asked Severus to marry him, he had to go through the same challenge and he lost. The entire school saw it."

"And where was I when all of this happened?"

"Don't you remember? Your parents made you go home two days before Halloween. Diggory dropped down on one knee in front of everyone during the Halloween feast and that's when his challenge started. It ended a week later and that's when we were..." Remus' face went blank and the entire room dropped into silence when the werewolf shook his head and gave a sigh of frustration, "We can't talk about it."

"I- wait." Sirius said as his eyes went wide, "Diggory used to date Severus? When?"

"A year ago."

"But he left school a year ago."

"He didn't leave he disappeared," Peter said cautiously and Remus gave a nod as he spoke, "He lost when he got to the last champion and no one's seen him since, if you weren't so oblivious you might have noticed that that's also the year Severus all but barricaded himself in the library."

Sirius looked up in thought, he does remember if only a little bit. He remembers complaining about how Snape was always there and they couldn't get a moment alone to prank him.

Come to think of it, Severus did seem to be particularly miserable that year.

Did he really like Diggory that much?

"Well, can you at least tell me who this Prince bloke is?"

Remus bit his lip a bit and tugged his book closer as he spoke, "It's someone you know."

"Really, who?"

James shared a look with Remus and Peter before staring up blankly at Sirius and the animagus sighed, "You can't tell me. Right."

Sirius sank back into his chair and stared up at the ceiling when James pulled him out of his thoughts, "You know you don't have to go through with this, you could choose to forfeit."

Sirius just shook his head as he raked a hand through his hair. "No."

"Why not?"

"I love him, I can't ever stay away from him so if this is the only way I can have Severus then I'll just have to finish the challenge." Sirius said dreamily when his head gave a slight tilt, "Plus it's actually kind of cool if you think about it. A valiant noble handsome knight facing foes and obstacles for his one true love."

Remus gave a snort, "Valiant and noble, are you?"

"Piss off."

James sighed in frustration and shook his head, "What's so special about Snivellus that you absolutely have to have him, there are plenty of other Slytherin prats you can shag Sirius."

"Don't call him that! And this isn't about sex." Sirius looked up and glared at his friend, "You wouldn't understand what it's like with him. None of you would."

James watched Sirius through his glasses and Remus sank down a little more in his seat when Sirius let out a yelp of pain when he was hit with something hard against the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Twit." An auburn haired girl said as she walked past the table in the common room with a heavy book in her hands and Sirius stared at her in confusion.

"What was that for?!"

"For being an imbecile that's what." Lily said as she walked passed when James leaned back in his chair and caught the girl's arm as he gave her a bright smile.

"You know, there are better ways of dealing with your anger. I'd be glad to show you some if you like."

"Not even in your dreams Potter." The girl said with a huff as she ripped her arm away from James and stomped her way up to the girls' dorms.

James just laughed as he bent over his essay again, while Sirius continued to rub his head, "What's her problem?"

The other marauders all just shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have Herbology first this morning. It was a mixed class with students from Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff all mixed in with the Gryffindor's.

A few months ago Sirius hated this class since he was paired up with Severus, now it was one of his favorites.

The animagus stood beside the bench that he and Severus usually worked by as the class slowly started to fill. Professor Sprout was yet to arrive so the class was buzzing with loud talking and laughing when a Ravenclaw suddenly came up to him with a mournful look on her face.

Sirius blinked as the girl walked passed him and sighed, "Such a waste."

The animagus just stared back at the girl when Severus came skulking into the room and walked over to stand beside Sirius by the bench.

"Morning Severus, did you sleep well?" The Gryffindor asked with a beaming smile and Snape just looked away staring at his feet for a moment before he spoke.

"You still have time to forfeit." Severus said as he clutched his books up against his chest, "Before it's too late."

Sirius almost growled in frustration since he didn't know what it would take to finally force Severus to accept the fact that he was serious about him. The Gryffindor reached out and grabbed the raven's chin to force him to look up into his eyes.

"I love you, so I'm not going to quit." Sirius said with all the conviction in the world and Severus bit his bottom lip before reaching up to wrap his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Good luck." Sirius gave a goofy grin when Severus pulled away with a dark blush on his cheeks and he almost leaned down to kiss the Slytherin again when.

_'THE SECOND ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN'_

Really all of these interruptions are getting on his nerves.

Sirius' head snapped up along with everyone else in the room when the air was knocked right out of the animagus as he was tossed aside and he hit the floor hard.

"Merlin, you're not going to survive are you Black?" Severus growled in frustration while Sirius just groaned in pain when the Slytherin helped him up to his feet.

"It was a cheap shot, I won't get caught out a-again..." Sirius trailed off and his eyes went wide while the rest of the class gaped and stared as devils snare started to cover every inch of the glass walls in the room and thicker vines swayed and twisted in the air.

A skinny teen with ratty brown hair and freckles on his face stepped forward and Sirius gaped.

_'SIRIUS ORION BLACK vs. FRANCIS LONGBOTTOM'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Rosier/Snape

There was still one week left before the new school year was set to start and the hallway was completely empty.

Evan stared down at the raven haired boy that walked beside him, letting a small smile grace his features. The kind of smile he'd only ever let  _him_  see when they were alone. Severus looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow at the taller blonde in silent question at the look on his face. Evan said nothing, just lifted his gaze up ahead until they walked passed an alcove behind a statue nearby when the blonde suddenly grabbed Severus' arm and dragged him into the small enclosure.

The raven gave a brief yelp of surprise that was quickly muffled as Evan crushed their mouths together in a bruising kiss.

Snape's grasp on his transfiguration and charms books slipped and the tomes fell to the ground in a loud thud while Rosier pressed him against the wall, forcing his lips open to deepen the kiss and pulling a soft moan from the smaller boy beneath him.

Severus gasped when Evan pulled away and let a hand slip up into his hair to pull his head back while the blonde left a damp trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

"Evan." The raven moaned as his hands clasped at Evan's shoulders, while Rosier's unoccupied hand slid in through his robes, into his shirt and gently moved across his skin.

This started a few weeks ago.

It was the end of their fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. All the students were set to leave the castle to spend the summer holidays with their respective families and all of them were excited and very much relieved to be leaving the torturous confinement they referred to as school for the next three months.

All except for Severus.

While everyone else looked forward to spending the next few months in the comfort of home, with loving families and home cooked meals. The only thing Severus had to look forward to; was to see his mother alive and unharmed.

Or at least that's how he hoped to find her, more than anything that's how he hoped to leave her.

Severus is well aware of the fact that his father only ever harmed Eileen whenever he was around.

Usually his mother would do whatever was necessary to keep her husband happy, regardless of whatever degrading task he'd ask her to do and for that Tobias was always a little merciful towards his wife. But when Severus was home it was a different story.

The boy was a painfully obvious reminder of exactly what kind of woman it is that he married.

A witch.

She was a freak, an abomination and he was stuck with her for however long they were set to live the rest of their lives.

But Eileen did well to keep her magical side hidden from her husband which seemed to appease the muggle somewhat and when Severus was born, Tobias began to resemble the man she'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

He became a loving husband and a warm father, until Severus made one crucial mistake.

They were outside and Tobias was attempting to teach the small four year old boy how to catch when he missed and the ball rolled away across the front lawn. Severus was so happy with having his father's attention on him, seeing the normally sullen man's lips quirk up in that rare smile that he'd forgotten his mother's warnings and summoned the ball towards them in an effort to keep that their game going and keep that smile there.

But the moment the ball landed in Severus' small hands and he looked up at his father, the boy saw nothing but burning rage.

That's when the beatings started.

The drinking and cursing which only got worse as time went by.

Tobias' anger reached new heights the day that his letter from Hogwarts arrived and Eileen insisted that Severus go to school there instead of a normal muggle school like he wanted.

She'd warned that Severus wouldn't be able to control himself if he didn't go to the magical school and that he'd end up hurting someone.

All Tobias heard was,  _'Everyone will know he's a freak'_

So he agreed to let Severus go, if only to get this cur out of his sight. The abortion he should have made Eileen have.

So Severus would go to Hogwarts, stay during the Easter and Christmas holidays before being forced to go back home during the summer.

He'd learnt that while Tobias was still an abusive bastard towards Eileen when he was at school, he never hurt her too badly either. It's only when he was there, only when the reminder of Tobias' mistake was right there breathing and living in front of him that his anger would surge and the beatings would turn vicious.

Eileen, the sweet woman that she is, tried to reassure Severus that none of it was his fault. She'd try to make up some excuse about not making her husband's food the way he wanted or not cleaning the house as well as she should have.

But Severus knew better.

Which is why he dreaded going home and in his anxiety, Rosier, Avery and Mulciber had noticed something off about him and forced the truth out of their dorm mate as hard as it was to force.

Naturally none of them were pleased.

Severus is well aware of his dorm mates opinions on muggles and any other creatures that weren't pure and many times he'd pretend to share their views if only to keep their harsh judgment away from him.

He'd even lied and told them that he was a pureblood, regardless of the fact that Snape isn't a pureblood name. But Severus conducted himself as any pureblood they'd ever seen so they accepted it even if he wore second hand rags and kept ratty books.

Not all purebloods have Gringotts vaults filled with gold after all.

So now that he'd been forced to tell all, his friends were less than pleased.

Mulciber and Avery had openly sneered when he told them that his father was a muggle and Rosier scowled at how Eileen had just given away her magical birthright just to keep her husband.

All of which Snape expected.

However Severus didn't expect them to be so concerned about his wellbeing. Mulciber had gone into a rant about how filthy and disgusting muggles are and how Tobias must pay for all his crimes while Avery egged him on. Mulciber had raged on how despicable it is that Severus was suffering and swore revenge on his behalf.

Something that left the boy feeling and looking utterly confused.

It was then that Evan had smiled at him and told him that while they still hate muggles, half-bloods and all they stand for, they could never bring themselves to hate him.

It was an odd little thing that most didn't know about Slytherin's.

They could be cold, calculating, vicious, underhanded and somewhat evil. But they were never disloyal.

And Severus has been their friend since first year, they'd seen a side of Severus Snape that no one else could see.

A side that Evan treasured more than all else.

All everyone else got to see was greasy, snarky,  _dark_  Severus Snape. They never got to see sweet Severus, shy Severus, Severus who was tortured almost every day of his life by those damn Gryffindors while no one ever seemed to care.

Not even the headmaster.

So of course they'd grown somewhat protective of him, no more than their Slytherin demeanors would allow them to show in public mind you but they still cared. It's only natural that Snape's story, have them so worked up.

So much so that somewhere during Mulciber's rant it had been decided for him that he'd be spending the summer with Rosier at his home since Avery was set to visit France with his parents that summer and Mulciber's parents would be less than willing to have a half-blood in their home. Rosier's parents were set to leave and wouldn't be back till the end of the summer so he'd be home alone which made him the obvious candidate.

Of course Severus refused, insisting that he could handle his father himself but his dorm mates wouldn't hear of it.

And so it happened that Severus ended spending the summer with Rosier after sending a letter to his mother to tell her of his change of plans. Eileen wrote back, sending one of her few warm woolen blankets to him as she wished him well and Rosier pretended not to notice when Severus held the blanket up against his face and took a deep breath as his eyes filled with heartache, instead choosing to wrap his arm around the raven's shoulders to pull him close into his side ignoring the pleasant thrum that went through him when the other boy leaned into him.

Being an only child, Evan wasn't really used to having anyone other than his parents around the manor since they rarely had guests. The elves don't count because, they're well… elves.

But he enjoyed the company, he's always enjoyed Severus' company but somehow it was different when it was just the two of them with no one else around. He noticed things about Snape in those first few weeks, more than just what he allowed himself to show when they were school and Evan let himself get drawn in by that side until one month later. With very little left to do in the holidays Evan decided to show Severus around the manor, he rarely ever got to show anyone his home since his parents usually had meetings with other followers of  _'you know who'_  which made having friends over quite difficult as I'm sure you could imagine.

He tried not to think about it too often, seeing as how he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter and because really it was meant to be an honor. He shouldn't feel nervous or afraid, after all both his mother and father are followers of the dark lord and they are two of the strongest wizards he knows. His uncles and aunts were death eaters and some of Evan's older cousins got their marks just after graduating and Evan would be getting his once he came of age. If anything he should have felt happy, excited even.

But for some reason he wasn't.

They'd just walked into his father's study. Severus was giggling terribly as the blonde dragged him in behind him as he took a gulp from the wine bottle he managed to sneak out of his parents private cellar before walking over to drop into the chair behind the desk while Severus went looking though one of the many books that had caught his eye on one of the shelves nearby even though he was more than just a little bit tipsy at the time. The thought suddenly came to mind and he couldn't help but ask Severus what he thought about joining  _you know who_. At first Severus tensed before he answered in the typical Slytherin manner which basically consisted of death to all muggles and long live the dark lord, but then Rosier told him to cut the bullshit and tell him honestly and so Severus did.

He said that he wasn't sure. Avery planned on joining and he was constantly whispering in Severus' ear about joining as well since he, like Lucius Malfoy could see all the talent that Snape had and knew that he would be valuable in the war that they all knew was coming but Severus wasn't sure. Despite the fall out he had with that know it all mud-blood harpy Evans, Severus still cared about her enough for him to feel hesitation at the thought of harming her or any other muggle-born that he might come across.

Evan couldn't really blame him since he wasn't all that sure himself. After all he remembers what it was like; the very first time his father taught him how to cast an unforgivable. It happened the year before during the summer holidays ironically enough. Mr. Rosier made his son practice on one of their elves and even though it was just an elf… the cries of agony and the look of horror Evan saw on the creature's face was enough to overrule all the pleasure he felt at the surge of dark power that left his body when he cast the hex. He still had nightmares about it.

He told Severus about it, that day in his father's study and Severus sat beside him on the seats arm rest and wrapped his arm around the other teens shoulders to pull him close; ignoring the tears he could feel against the side of his neck as Evan lay his head against the raven's shoulder but this time Evan wasn't able to ignore the warmth that spread right through his chest at the action, so he turned his head and pressed a kiss on Severus' lips.

Severus didn't push him away but he did tense up for just the briefest of moments before kissing back and Evan pulled the shorter boy into his lap, causing the bottle on he'd set down on the table to topple over and spill its contents out onto the floor at the action.

About an later maybe even less they were on the carpet on the floor a few feet away from the desk, taking deep breaths as they just stared up at the ceiling despite the fact that they were both completely naked, when Severus suddenly spoke.

"I hate my father. I hate him so much most times I wish he'd just die." Rosier sat up to brace his elbows on the floor as he looked down at the raven but Severus barely seemed to notice, he just kept staring at the ceiling with his jaw locked tight and his eyes strained like he was trying to fight back against the tears that were threatening to fall. "But I'm not… I don't know if I'd ever be able to kill him or anyone else for that matter. Joining the dark lord we'd have to kill more than  _just muggles_  and if I can't even stomach the thought of killing my bastard father then how on earth would I do anything else I was asked to do?"

"Even after everything he's done?"

Severus gave a humorless snort and shook his head, "As bad as he is, I've seen worse monsters before."

The blonde frowned at that, "What do you mean-"

"Nothing." Severus said quickly as he carefully sat up as well and leaned up to press a short kiss on Rosier's lips, before breaking it to give a small smile when he caught sight of a large tapestry hanging against the wall behind the desk where they lay. When they went stumbling into the room earlier Severus' alcohol riddled brain had somehow managed to miss it. "What does that mean?"

It was a symbol of a Basilisk with its mouth open and hissing as its body wrapped around a sword with rose bush littered with thorns going around the image. Evan followed the raven's gaze up towards the crest and he smiled as he sat up a little more. "That's our family's idol. The basilisk, as long as I have the crest on me like embroidered on my shirt I can summon one whenever I want."

Severus blinked in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't see much use in that," Severus frowned, "Wouldn't you just drop dead the moment you saw it?"

At that Evan grinned as he sat up a little more, "There's a way around that."

"Really?" Severus asked curiously, "How?"

The blonde's grin grew even more and he reached back to search through the pile of clothing beside him until he finally pulled out his wand, "There's a spell my grandfather taught me before he died."

Evan suddenly aimed the wand at Severus' face and the raven's eyes went wide, "Evan-"

" _Speculum speculorum!"_

Severus gasped and Evan had to resist the urge to do the same when he was suddenly thrust into darkness.

"Merlin… what-"

"It's only temporary, but unless you're born from the Rosier line this is the only way to survive a basilisk's stare."

"It's incredible." Severus said and for a moment it was silent, Evan set his wand down on the ground, feeling around to make sure it was back somewhere near the pile of clothing like before when Severus spoke with confusion clear in his voice.

"Evan, what's wrong?"

"I cast the spell, so my sight was traded for your own." The blonde could almost feel Severus tense when he blindly reached forward and somehow managed to get his hand on the raven's shoulder to let the hand slip up and wrap around the back of Severus' neck, "It's temporary, it'll fade soon."

He could feel Severus tilt his head, "Not very useful if you can't find someone willing to trade their ability to see is it?"

"It is if you're with the right person." Evan said pulling the Slytherin closer and silently celebrated the fact that he managed to get to Severus' lips without too much trouble and Severus sighed as he pressed closer to the other.

They spent the rest of the summer that way, talking and kissing and fucking although they didn't really drink much after that first bottle they wasted in the study that night, until they eventually had to return back to school since Evan's parents would soon return and it wouldn't do for them to find Severus there once they did.

"ahh…" Severus moaned as the blonde started kissing a trail down his neck, before lips were replaced by teeth and the raven gasped as the sharp edges went down hard enough to leave bruises but not actually draw blood while Severus' hands went up to tangle in Evans hair.

The blonde sighed at the feeling but kept still managed to keep his attention focused on Severus' neck and the noises he drew from the raven's throat.

He developed an odd sort of obsession with Severus' neck. He could spend hours tasting that long stretch of pale smooth skin and marking putting a different mark on it every time he got close. He wasn't really sure why.

Severus liked to call him a vampire whenever he did this. He'd say that he was just waiting for the day Evan showed his true form and sank his teeth into his skin and admittedly the idea wasn't as sickening to Rosier as it should have been.

At that thought Evan bit down just little bit harder, being sure to leave a mark when the raven suddenly pushed back a bit harder and they were forced to pull apart.

"Evan wait."

"What?" the Slytherin asked as he stared back at the other, brushing his fingers against the deep flush in his cheeks when Severus took his hands away, "We'll get caught all over again if you keep this up."

"Filch isn't anywhere near here, its fine-"

"No its not." Severus said with finality as he ducked down to pick up his books before moving up to press a kiss on the blonde's lips and Evan couldn't help but smile, "There'll be time for this later."

Evan followed as the raven left the alcove when he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to have his own set of books with him and he growled in annoyance. "Bollocks!"

"What?" Severus asked as he paused along with the other in the hallway and Evan raked a hand through his hair as he spoke, "I forgot my books in the library; I have to get them before Pinch locks the doors."

Severus gave a snort as he turned back to start walking again. "I'll see you in the dungeons."

Evan turned on his heel and quickly ran back the way they came, being careful not to be caught by Filch when he finally reached the large oak doors of the library and he gave a sigh when he found the doors still unlocked. The blonde frowned for a moment since he couldn't see Madame Pinch anywhere in sight before he shook the thought from his head and headed towards the place where he and Severus were reading earlier.

After turning around one more shelf, Evan looked up and froze for a moment when he saw someone sitting at the table, lazily flipping through the pages of one of his books before he looked up and gave the blonde a smug grin.

"Forget something Rosier?"

With that the blonde was effectively broken from his shock as he stomped forward and snatched his books away, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." The other said as he leaned back in his seat to put his feet up on the table, "I thought I'd come find you and maybe we could have a little chat."

"A chat about what?"

"About sweet Severus of course." An unpleasant shiver ran down Rosier's spine at the way that was said and he glared, "Don't call him that."

"I saw you two this afternoon," The other said ignoring Evan's statement, "And I felt so terribly sorry for you, seeing as how Severus could never truly want you the way you obviously want him."

Evan almost flinched back at that until he just growled, "And you would know this how?"

"I know because I've had Severus before, I know what he's like."

Evan's glare got deadly, "You're lying, you worthless-"

"Am I?" The figure asked arching a brow at the other before letting out a chuckle as he leaned back in his seat a little more, "Believe what you will, but that won't change the fact that you're nothing more than a toy for him to play with. I give it one more week, two weeks tops-"

"Go to hell." Rosier said as he turned around to leave when-

"But I could help you get a second chance, if you like."

Rosier paused and his hands clenched tight around his books before he turned back to stare at the other as he chuckled all over again, "Piss off! I don't need your help."

"Yes you do and I can help you. I know Severus best after all seeing as how he's always been mine."

"Again, you're lying."

"Rosier if you really believed that you would have left by now." The figure said as he leaned forward on the table with a smirk, "He's told you about me, hasn't he?"

"He told me about monster that won't let him go." Rosier sneered and the other man's expression instantly darkened, "He's confused. As I'm sure you are, which is why I'm offering you my services."

"And what makes you think I'd ever listen to a damn thing you have to say?"

"Because, you know like I do that this thing between you and Severus is only temporary and it'll end eventually. He has such a fickle heart, bit of a whore really, but that doesn't want me want him any less." The figure said leaning back in his seat, "Just like you want him, wouldn't it be nice to have a guarantee at a second chance even after it ends?"

Rosier felt his rage spike at the insult against Snape and knew that he should turn back, that Severus wasn't actually like that and listening to a single word  _he_  had to say would be a colossal mistake. But there was a part of him that was afraid, a part that feared that the other man might very well be right.

Evan looked away and let out a deep breath, "What do you want?"

The figure grinned, "Not much, all I really need is your cooperation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	4. Sirius vs Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual Apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**_Last time…_ **

_"Merlin, you're not going to survive are you Black?" Severus growled in frustration while Sirius just groaned in pain when the Slytherin helped him up to his feet._

_"It was a cheap shot, I won't get caught out a-again..." Sirius trailed off and his eyes went wide while the rest of the class gaped and stared as devils snare started to cover every inch of the glass walls in the room and thicker vines swayed and twisted in the air._

_A skinny teen with ratty brown hair and freckles on his face stepped forward and Sirius gaped._

_'SIRIUS ORION BLACK VS. FRANCIS LONGBOTTOM'_

The animagus' head snapped to the side and Severus just glared back at him as he snapped, "What?!"

"Longbottom, really?"

"I was tutoring him in potions a while back, it just happened."

"It just happened?! Did you sleep with him?"

"We never did more than kiss," Frank suddenly said as he stepped forward and a dark blush spread over his face as he finished, "Except that one time."

Sirius glared, "What one time?"

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Does that honestly matter right now?"

"If he did more than kiss you it does."

_'BEGIN'_

Sirius’ gaze snapped up towards the other and his eyes went wide when at least ten more vines rose up into the air.

“Frank, c’mon mate. You’re not really going to fight me are you?”

Frank bit his lip for a moment before letting out a sigh, “I’m sorry Sirius, I promised.”

Frank’s wand hand gave a sudden flick, causing several vines to all suddenly dart out towards the animagus, forcing Severus aside while Sirius went skidding right across the room. The few remaining students still in the class all screamed before they quickly moved out of the way and did wisely to find the nearest exit.

Severus’ eyes went wide when his back hit one of the work tables.

A vine came up out of nowhere, wrapping itself around the Slytherin’s waist and right wrist as it gently helped him up and Severus looked over towards the brunette on the other side of the room.

“I-… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Frank said as he stepped closer and a blush spread right over his cheeks and right up to his ears as he continued and the vines dissappeared, “You look good Severus, I hope you’re doing alright.”

“I’m fine Frank.” Severus said shortly as he brushed his robes off and the other stopped a few feet away. “That’s good. I-I’ve been doing really well too. My potions marks are much better thanks to you.”

Severus arched a brow at the other, “Alright.”

“But I miss brewing with you.” Frank said as he reached out to take Snape’s hand, “I always loved watching you wo-“

_“EXPELIARMUS!”_

Frank was forced to let go and went flying back against the stone floors, until he came to a stop and looked up to see Sirius moving forward to grab the Slytherin’s arm and drag the other behind him, while he kept his wand aimed at Frank.

“Keep your hands off him.” Severus just stared in surprise while Frank’s eyes narrowed into a glare, “I don’t want to hurt you Sirius, you should just forfeit.”

“That’s not happening mate.”

“You don’t understand what you’re doing.” Frank said carefully as he stood up, “There are things you don’t know about Prince.”

Sirius could feel Severus tense up behind him and he frowned, “I’m so tired of people saying that! Exactly what is it that I don’t know?”

Frank stayed silent for a moment before suddenly raising his hand with a look of determination so fierce Sirius almost forgot who he was talking to.

“You’ll never find out.”

Suddenly vines shot up between him and Severus, forcing the two apart before one of them wrapped around Sirius’ ankle to throw him against the wall.

“Sirius!”

“Argh.” Sirius moaned as he tried to pick himself up, ignoring the aches and pain in his body to try and focus on the situation at hand only to gasp when the vines were back on him again. This time they were wrapping all around his arms and legs, lifting him up into the air as they kept him spread out Sirius couldn’t keep a hold of his wand as the vines tightened with every second that went by. It fell to the floor with a clatter.

“Shit!”

“Black. Sirius!” He heard Severus scream from across the room and looked up to find the vines restricting the Slytherin’s movements as well, wrapping all around his body to keep him absolutely still.

Sirius’ eyes went wide, “Frank let him go!”

“Never mind that! Focus!” Severus hissed as the vines kept wrapping around him inching up over his throat up to his jaw and the raven turned his head to stop them from covering his mouth for just a few seconds more. “He’s using Devil’s Snare. Devil’s snare shouldn’t be able to survive in day-“

Severus was suddenly cut off when the vines wrapped around his mouth and he ended up letting out muffled screams against the plant. Sirius understood Severus’ point all the same. According to their textbooks and that one herbology class he remembered since it ended with Anna Halsey being hoisted up into the air by the plant in that very class, Devil’s snare shouldn’t be able to survive light. That’s why the professor had blocked out all the windows during the class to demonstrate the plant’s abilities, before Halsey ended up being tossed about like a rag doll of course. But its’s broad daylight, the windows were completely bare of any coverings and the devils snare was thriving.

But how?

The class was vacant by then except for him, Severus and Frank, the rest of the students were outside, watching the duel from the glass walls of the green house. Sirius could hear them cheering just outside. Professor Partridge was out there with them, nervously wringing his hands together as he watched from the outside as well.

Frank caught his gaze on the older man outside and gave a slight shrug.

“The professors know better than to interfere with Prince’s challenge, old magic is not to be trifled with.”

Sirius frowned, “Old magic?”

“Powerful magic, pureblood magic.” Frank explained as he watched the raven-haired teen and Sirius’ frown deepened, “Pureblood-“

“Don’t you see Sirius? There’s so much you don’t know, so much you don’t understand.” Frank said, taking a moment to pause before he spoke again, “I know what its like, I know how tempting he can be.” The brunette said nodding to the Slytherin who was still bound by the vines, “But… its in your best interest to just give up now, before you go in too deep. At this point, you’re only going to get hurt.”

“I don’t care.” Sirius hissed out and those vines around him tightened ever so slightly as Frank’s eyes narrowed down.

“You don’t understand what you’re doing.”

“I said I don’t care.” Sirius hissed, “If you were with him, if you cared about him Frank, then you know why I can’t forfeit.”

Frank paused stared at the other before he lifted his wand, “As you wish.”

Franks eyes almost seemed to glow and the vines tightened even more. Severus’ eyes went wide and he started struggling in the vines but he didn’t get very far at all. Sirius’s mind raced as the vines tightened even more just before one more slipped around its neck and started to squeeze.

Sirius’s mind started to race as he struggled for breath. He tried to think of how to get free how to get rid of the Devil’s snare, but he couldn’t think of anything. If he used a cronfringo then the plant would burn to a crisp along with anything else in its grasp, including him and Severus. Levitation spells would prove equally useless. For a moment Sirius almost thought that the blasted thing was unbeatable. For Merlin’s sake it isn’t supposed to be able to exist in light, the plant should be shriveling away. It didn’t even look like normal devil’s snare; the vines were a bright green color and not dark like it usually is.

But if it can’t be harmed by light then-

Suddenly it hit him.

When they were children, there was a spell that their mother used to cast, one that she said her mother used to use whenever she brewed potions or simply required a dark room in order to commit whatever depravity they were conducting as most in the Black family line was inclined to do. Walburga learned the spell from her mother, she used it to torment the elves or whenever she was punishing the children. Sirius learned it, he used it to prank the first year Hufflepuffs and scare them senseless.

Maybe it can finally be used for some good.

Sirius strained to look down at his wand, eyes watering under the strain and lack of oxygen as he spread out his fingers and grit out.

“ _Accio-wand_.” The wand went flying up into his grasp and he twisted it around and aimed for the windows. “ _Reg-regneturi tenebris_.”

Frank frowned, “What-“

And suddenly the windows turned pitch black and the room was drenched in darkness. The Devil’s snare screeched out in pain, almost immediately releasing its captives and retreating just after two loud thuds hit the floor. Frank stared wildly around him wondering what in the hell just happened when the darkness suddenly faded away from the windows, it was suddenly bathed in bright light and Frank blinked repeatedly as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden changes in light only to gasp mere seconds before a fist connected with his face and he was knocked out cold. Sirius glared at the teen on the floor, he barely noticed the look of absolute shock on Severus’s face as he stared at the Gryffindor with wide eyes

_‘THE CHAMPION IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! SIRIUS ORION BLACK WINS!’_

Sirius let out a deep sigh and his frame went lax, he wheezed and coughed seeming to only remember that he was being chocked earlier. He barely even registered the cheers coming from the students outside or even the raven haired slytherin that approached him, not until Severus set a hand down on his shoulder. He looked up,

“See, I told you I’d be fine.”

Severus only stared, “How do you know that spell?”

Sirius swallowed hard as he stood up straight, unwilling to tell his one obsession about his family but-

“My mother- well-“

Severus suddenly sighed and shut his eyes, “Of course, I should’ve known.”

Sirius started to frown, “What do you mean-“

“Nothing.” Severus said shaking his head as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Sirius’s lips causing the taller teen to blink in surprise as he spoke, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Sirius said when he looked down at the teen who was still on the floor beside them with a sigh, “But seriously, _Frank?_ ”

Severus only rolled his eyes as he turned to the teen as well and aimed his wand at the teen, “ _Aguamenti._ ”

Frank was immediately drenched with ice cold water which almost immediately woke him with a start.

“What-“

“You’re a mess, Frank.” Severus said as he leaned down to take hold of the brunettes arm and help him up, Frank let him though he still seemed confused by his surroundings until he caught sight of Sirius glaring at him and he quickly looked away.

“I always thought you thought mess was cute.”

Severus laughed softly, “Clearly I’m insane.”

Frank laughed too, curling his hand around the one Severus had on his arm only for the Slytherin to pull away.

“You should get that checked with madame Pomfrey.” The raven said as he gestured to the bruise quickly forming on the brunettes face Frank couldn’t help but reach up to touch the spot only to flinch a bit and hiss quietly in pain. Sirius couldn’t help but smirk.

“I guess I don’t know my own strength.” The Animagus shrugged while Frank glared.

Severus rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh, “I’m sorry.”

Frank frowned, “For what?”

“You know what.”

“That wasn’t your fault. It was mine.“

“But-“

“I was never, I wasn’t supposed to…” Frank sighed again, “It’s not your fault so, don’t worry about it and as for you.” Franks gaze locked onto Sirius and the Animagus couldn’t help but straighten up a bit at the intense focus that had suddenly filled the brunette’s eyes, “I hope for your sake you don’t lose.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.” Frank then suddenly reached out to take Severus’ hand and pressed a kiss on it before the Slytherin could even protest. Sirius glared and glared hard while Severus suddenly flushed.

“Good bye Severus.” And with that he turned around and walked away, but not without stumbling over a fallen flower pot just a few feet in front of the door, much to Sirius’ satisfaction. He lifted a hand and gestured to the teen.

“ _Seriously_?”

Severus rolled his eyes as he started to walk to leave the classroom as well and Sirius followed, “He was… cute.”

“He was cute?!”

“Apparently I find the hopeless attractive.”

“Oh ha ha. Very fun-“ and then Severus suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

“What’re you doing tonight?”

Sirius blinked in surprise, “What-“

“Do you have plans or not Black?” Severus asked impatiently and Sirius paused to think, well it’s the full moon. They usually spend the full moon with Remus.

“Why?”

Snape’s cheeks started to flush and he looked away, “Aren’t you always begging spend time with me? There are things we need to discuss, I think tonight is as good enough a time to discuss them.”

Sirius frowned, “Wait, are you asking me out on a date?”

Severus glared at him despite the blush he wore and Sirius couldn’t help but grin.

“If you want me to go out with you Severus, then I’m going to need you to tell me. I am a dunderheaded twit after all.” The Animagus said smugly as he took a step forward, “You need to be a bit clearer.”

Severus’ glare got darker, “Forget it.”

“Oh, come on, this is the first time you’re sort of admitting to wanting to spend time with me.” Sirius said with a slight whine to his voice, “Just one time for me?”

Severus let out a long-suffering sigh, his eyes rolled up to the ceiling seeming to pray for patience, before he looked at the Animagus. “Would you like to go out on a date with me Sirius?”

Sirius’s lips broke out into a full-blown grin, “Absolutely.”

Severus suddenly leaned up to kiss him before turning away, “You’re ridiculous.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Sirius said as he followed the Slytherin out the door.

They agreed to meet after dinner, at the doors of the great hall. It was the middle of the week, so they couldn’t exactly go out to Hogsmeade and Sirius didn’t think his and Severus’ relationship was quite at the point where he could convince the teen to break school rules and sneak off the grounds just yet.

He decided that he’d take Severus to the Room of Requirement. He already told the others about his plans, making sure to apologize profusely to Remus about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to go to the shrieking shack. Remus didn’t seem to mind much. He just gave his friend a smile as he wolfed down the meat piled high onto his plate during dinner. A habit they recognized from all the other times before Remus’ transformations. Peter had only looked at him nervously when he spoke of his plans and James seemed much too preoccupied with Lily to really care, all while Lily glared and glared hard in Sirius’s direction.

Her behavior was definitely very strange, but he didn’t have much time to think of it when he caught sight of Severus heading for the Great hall’s doors and he quickly finished off his plate before he got up to follow. Only to suddenly be stopped by-

“Evening Sirius.”

“Uh, yeah, hi.” Sirius said absently as he walked around the raven-haired girl that suddenly walked up to him. The girl moved in front of him again.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine-“

“That’s good,” the girl paused, “I was wondering, about-“

“Look it was really nice chatting to you, but I’m in a hurry.” Sirius said quickly as he gave the girl a hurried smile and made his way over to the entrance. When he opened the heavy door, he found Severus sitting on the floor against the wall up ahead flipping through a book, hair covering his face as his head tilted to the side just a bit. Sirius smiled as he approached the teen. Severus didn’t even look up at him as he spoke.

“That was fast.”

Sirius shrugged, “I didn’t want to be late for my first date.” He held out his hand and Severus stared at it before letting out a snort as he took it and allowed the Animagus to help him up. The Slytherin closed his book and held it under his arm.

“Alright then, where are you taking me?”

Sirius smiled, “The Room of Requirement-“

Severus’ eyes filed with realization, “Ah.”

Sirius’s smile started to fall, “Wait, you know about the room?”

Severus shrugged, “You didn’t think you and your friends were the only ones that went exploring around the school, did you?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.” Sirius said as he started walking and Severus followed.

“It’s a good place to go, we’ll need the privacy.”

Sirius looked up at the other with a sly grin, “Really?”

Severus shook his head, “We’ll need privacy to talk.”

Sirius chuckled, “Of course, what do you want to talk about?”

Severus sighed, “The challenge what else?”

“Oh right,” Sirius said with a cringe before looking over to the Slytherin, "Your ex-boyfriends are insane, by the way."

"Exes. I told you to quit while you still had the chance." Severus said smugly as he and Sirius walked down the empty hallway glancing out through the window towards the bright full moon.

"I just can't believe, I mean, Longbottom, really Severus?" Sirius asked incredulously and Severus gave a sigh as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"He has his charms."

"Like Rosier had his charms," Severus started to grin at that and Sirius continued, "Or Diggory."

The Slytherin’s face instantly fell and he looked away making Sirius frown, "I hear he asked you to marry him."

"He did."

"What-"

"I don't want to talk about him." Severus said shortly not looking up even once, "Why not?"

"It's all in the past now. We all have our baggage, Black. Can you honestly tell me you've never had a complicated relationship? I suppose the real question here is if you can even remember the names of all the girls you've shagged in this school. Have you ever even had a relationship with anyone?"

Sirius glared at Severus, "Of course I have."

"Oh really?" Snape asked with an arched brow, "Name one."

Sirius stuttered and gaped for a moment until he gave a smile and spoke, "You."

Snape rolled his eyes, "Somehow that doesn't put my mind at ease."

"Alright, so I've never really been in a real relationship before, but I know what I feel for you is real."

"How do you know it's real, this is the first relationship you've actually been in and it's-"

"Absolutely insane?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess things would be easier if everyone you dated before me wasn't completely off their rockers." Sirius growled in frustration, "I mean I didn't even know you dated anyone, let alone that you have seven ex-boyfriends, where in Merlin’s name are all these ex-boyfriends coming from?"

"Exes." Severus corrected, and Sirius frowned in confusion when-

_'ROUND THREE WILL NOW BEGIN'_

The two wizards looked up and found a cloaked figure walking towards them.

"Brilliant." Sirius said as he grabbed Severus' arm and pulled the Slytherin behind him and reached for his wand, “Of course it has to be tonight-“ Severus pulled him back.

"What?"

"Look."

_'SIRIUS ORION BLACK VS. REMUS JOHN LUPIN'_

The cloak fell to the ground and Sirius froze when he saw sandy blonde hair and his best friends pale scarred skin glow in the light from the pale moonlight.

"Remus?"

The werewolf gave a small smile, "Well this is a bit awkward."

"You-you and Severus?" Sirius said with wide eyes as he glanced back at the Slytherin before looking back at his friend. "But when-…how?!"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to fight you." Remus said quickly as he shuffled his feet a bit awkwardly. "I only agreed to join this stupid league because well... I-I, it doesn't matter. Severus makes you happy so I won't try and get between you two. You're my best friend Sirius and it's not like I get anything from making you lose so... I forfeit."

Sirius smiled back at his best friend and Severus let out a heavy sigh. "Remus I, thanks mate."

Remus just smiled, "No problem." The blonde looked up at the window and gave a slight shrug as he turned back, "I should probably get going, full moon tonight."

Sirius gave a nod when, "Wait, first tell me how this happened? How come I didn't know that you and Severus were-"

_'ATTENTION CONTESTANTS, THERE HAS BEEN A RULE CHANGE'_

Remus stopped and Sirius frowned as he stared up at the ceiling with Severus going tense for a moment.

_'WHOEVER DEFEATS THE NEW CHALLENGER TO PRINCE'S CLAIM OVER SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, WILL BE GIVEN CLAIM TO SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE FOR THE REMAINDER OF THEIR HOGWARTS CARREER'_

Sirius frowned, "What does that mean?"

Severus sighed in frustration, "It means whoever beats you gets to have me until I graduate."

"Oh, you can't be serious." Sirius said incredulously, "Who would agree to only keeping you until you graduate that's complete-"

_'CHAMPION, DO YOU STILL WISH TO FORFEIT?'_

Sirius looked up to find Remus staring at Severus with a lost look in his eyes and he frowned in confusion.

"Moony?"

"You were right Padfoot." The werewolf said not taking his eyes off of Severus for even a second. "Being with Severus, it's-it's lovely..."

"Remus?" Sirius tensed as he pulled Severus behind him but that didn't stop the werewolf from staring as he pulled out his wand.

"We were only together for a few months, but he was always there you know and he's not afraid of me even though he knows what I really am... You're right about his eyes too they really do go on forever, but for me it was always his mouth. I could never, I always had this constant need to kiss him, I could never figure out what he tasted like it was strange and addictive and..." Remus said in an odd sort of daze when his eyes suddenly flashed and they snapped up to lock onto his best friend with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry Sirius, but I have to have him. No hard feelings, yeah?"

"No hard feelings?!" Sirius' eyes went wide when Remus looked up out of the window and a sickening crack rang through the air. Severus let out a gasp and Sirius froze as he watched his friend tear himself apart as he changed.

**A/N:**

**Please review**

 


	5. Severus/Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Frank shifted awkwardly in his seat beside the raven haired teen, biting his bottom lip as he tried and failed to keep his gaze on his text book and not on the long pale fingers that moved deftly across the pages of the book beneath it. Flipping from one page to the next, stopping only for the left forefinger to slide down the page tracing each written line before pausing as he took a ratty looking quill into the other hand and started writing over a new piece of parchment beside it.

Severus has beautiful hands. Frank’s always thought so. He’s never had the courage to say it out loud though.

Severus would probably throw a stinging curse right at his bollocks if he even thought about it.

The Slytherin paused as he read the next page, bringing his forefinger up to his lips to bite in contemplative thought and Frank had to look away. Swallowing hard when he suddenly felt his mouth go dry.

It’s only been a few weeks since this started, but Frank didn’t really need more than a few days to know when he’d fallen for someone.

Three weeks ago, Slughorn told him that he was failing potions and that if he had any hope of passing at the end of the year, that he’d need to find someone to tutor him before the OWL’s started that year.

It took him a whole month to find someone to agree to being his potions tutor. It seemed that his reputation proceeded him. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about Franks difficulties with Potions and Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts… and Charms, no one wanted to be anywhere near him when he was using his wand let alone when Frank was working with dangerous and potentially lethal potions ingredients. A month into it Frank was getting desperate… until he got a suggestion from an unlikely source.

_“Have you asked Severus yet?”_

Frank hadn’t asked Snape, but that’s only because the raven haired Slytherin terrified him and Frank was pretty sure that Snape would never agree to being his potions tutor anyway.

_“You know he has the best potions marks in school, right?”_

Frank knew that Snape had the best marks in almost every subject in school, but that didn’t make him any less intimidating.

_“I can put in a word for you if you’d like.” A pause and a sly smile, “All you need to do in return is keep him occupied for me.”_

But Frank was getting desperate. Slughorn was threatening to kick him out of his class, no else seemed to be willing to tutor him. At that point Snape seemed like the only available option.

_“Rosier’s been getting on my nerves. All I need you to do is keep Severus busy.”_

So, he started studying with Snape.

Getting the raven-haired teen to tutor him wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be. All Frank had to do was ask… and offer to pay Snape at least five galleons a week.

They studied in the library on most days, those sessions consisted of Snape drilling him on potions ingredients and their uses, reading over every essay that Frank had given in since the beginning of the year and forcing him to redo each and every single one. It was exhausting and somehow more intimidating than when he gave his essays to Slughorn. It felt like forever before the Slytherin deemed him ready to start working in the potion’s lab and even longer still before Snape let him brew anything on his own. But Frank didn’t mind too much.

Snape was intimidating at first but somewhere along the lines Frank started noticing other things about the Slytherin. Which is when things got complicated.

Snape was brilliant and ambitious.

_“Exactly what do you think you’re doing?”_

He was confident and oddly endearing.

_“All you were supposed to do was keep him occupied.”_

Snape was interesting and strong willed and he had the most beautiful hands.

_“This wasn’t part of our deal Longbottom.”_

Two days ago, Frank completely forgot himself and did something he shouldn’t have.

He’d just gotten back a potions assignment, he got an outstanding for his essay on a plant strengthening potion that he was working on. Severus helped him with the ingredients, guided him whenever he got stuck. When Frank got the marks on his assignment back he was so elated that he forgot himself. He went straight to the library, straight to Severus and before he could stop himself kissed the Slytherin right on the lips. What surprised him most about the event however was the fact that Severus actually kissed him back.

They haven’t talked about it since.

Frank wanted to talk about it, but he didn’t know how.

So much time has passed, and he’s still terrified of the Slytherin, although now, I suppose he’s terrified for different reasons. Frank resisted the urge to sigh. This isn’t how things are supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to kiss Severus, he wasn’t supposed to like him let alone start developing feelings for the other teen. He was supposed to pass potions and keep the Slytherin occupied at the same time that’s all. Unfortunately, fate had other plans and to be honest, Frank didn’t want to fight against those plans. Not anymore.

“Snape?”

The Gryffindor suddenly said causing the raven beside him to hum in acknowledgement as he just kept on writing. Frank took in a deep breath, Snape paused to look at him just then, lips turning down in a slight frown while his eyebrow arched in question.

“Longbottom?”

“I-“

Frank sighed again. He didn’t know what to say, there’s so much he wants to say, but he wasn’t at all sure how to say it, so he decided to go a different route.

The brunette reached out and took Snape’s hand, uncurling the fingers and setting the ratty quill aside and the raven allowed it for the moment. Just watching as the other gently took his hand.

Then Frank leaned down and kissed his hand, causing Snape’s eyes to go wide and he immediately tried to pull away, but Frank wouldn’t let him.

“Longbottom, what’re-“

“I…I like you, a lot.” Snape’s frown grew and Frank started to flush at that intense gaze, “A-and I was hoping-“

Severus sighed, “No.”

“What?”

“I know what you’re going to ask me and my answer is no.”

Frank felt his heart clench at the instant rejection, “But, why?”

“Why?” Snape scoffed, “Exactly what sort of imbecile do you take me for Longbottom? Did you really think I wouldn’t know why you asked me to tutor you in the first place? Did you think I wouldn’t know that _he_ sent you to keep an eye on me?”

Frank tensed and Snape scoffed again, “I know him better than he thinks, frankly it’s a little insulting that either of you thought this distraction would somehow work.”

Frank’s eyes went wide, “No, it’s not like that-“

“It’s not?” Snape asked with an arched brow and Frank cringed just the slightest bit, “Or at least… not anymore.”

The raven rolled his eyes, “I’m sure.”

“I…” Frank looked away, “If you knew all this time then why-“

“I needed the money.” Snape said shortly as he went back to the books and parchment before him, “Plus I knew it would only be a matter of time till his little plan backfired on him and your presence around me started to annoy him. I assume he’s already confronted you about it, told you to leave me alone.”

Frank only nodded, Snape gave a snort, “Of course he did. Look, if you want me to help you with potions, I still need the money, so we can continue as usual. But we won’t be dating or anything of the sort. I can’t be in a relationship with you, not in the way you want.”

Frank stayed silent watching as Snape continued to read, watching as those fingers moved across the printed pages, staring as he picked up the quill and started writing. He watched as a drop of ink fell and stained those perfect pale hands and spoke before he could stop himself.

“So, when you kissed me back, you only did it because you knew it would annoy him.”

Snape shrugged, “One would think he would have something better things to do than constantly watch me.”

“Do you think he’s watching right now?”

“Isn’t he alw-“ before the Slytherin could finish his sentence Frank suddenly took his hand all over again, set the quill aside. “Longbottom what-“

He pressed a kiss on Snape’s wrist then in the palm of his hand and down to the tip of his forefinger before suddenly sucking it into his mouth. Severus tensed tremendously as he tried to jerk back.

“What’re you-“

“If you’d like.” Frank started blushing right up to his ears as he kissed the next digit on Snape’s hand before looking up in a pause, “I could help you annoy him even more.”

The Slytherin just stared at him with his lips twisted in confusion and his eyebrows drawn together and then he smiled.

“I think I may have underestimated you Longbottom.”

Frank smiled back, “You wouldn’t be the first.”

Severus sighed, “Are you sure?”

As an answer, Frank pushed his seat back. Still holding onto the Slytherin’s hand he got up, urging the other to follow.

“There’s something I’d like to show you.”

Severus frowned, but nodded as he got up and they left the library, leaving their books on the desk in the furthest corner of the large room. It was a Saturday and with everyone in Hogsmeade the chances of anyone taking their books was minimal. Severus followed as he was led through the long winding stone halls and out of the castle until they reached the green house. Severus frowned as Frank used an alohomora to unlock the door and walked him inside. Passed the desks covered in dirt and every manner of plant material and passed the plants growing in pots nearest the walls they went straight to the closet where Professor Partridge kept the fertilizer and tools.

Frank smiled as he let go of the Slytherin’s hand and opened the closet.

“Do you remember the potion you helped me work on for my assignment?”

Severus folded his arms across his chest. “Yes.”

“Well, I did a bit of experimenting on my own and realized that it had a bit of an unexpected effect on Devils Snare.”

“What kind of effect?”

Frank smirked as he pulled the wand from his inner robes and aimed for the closet. Snape’s eyes went wide when a single vine slowly but surely started to slide out from the inside of the closet slowly inching closer to the Slytherin.

Snape stepped back, “What?”

Then another vine came out and then another, Frank’s eyes started to glow ever so lightly and Snape just continued to stare in shock until he suddenly felt something warp around his middle and he panicked immediately making to claw at the vine when-

“It’s alright, I swear it won’t hurt you.” Frank said and Severus looked up at the other in shock.

“Won’t hurt me?! It’s devil’s snare!”

“It’s also daylight.” Frank said with a smile and Snape looked up at the greenhouse windows, only just seeming to remember that the sun was out and the raven gasped.

“But how-“

“The potion allowed the snare to feed off of sunlight instead of darkness and in turn that made the snare more susceptible to magical control.” Frank explained with a slight shrug, “It took a while to learn how to control it, but I think I did alright.”

“I think you did better than just alright.” Snape said as one of the snares started moving up swaying in the air beside him and he reached out to touch it, feeling along the plant’s smooth silky texture and he couldn’t help but smile.

“This is incredible-“

And then Longbottom was suddenly in front of him again. Surprisingly soft lips pressed against his own in a gentle kiss and the brunette pulled back with a dark blush on his face.

“You’re incredible. You helped me do this and-…” Frank reached out to brush Snape’s hair behind his ear, “And if annoying him is the only way I can convince you to give me a chance then, I’ll take it.”

Snape sighed as he looked away, “You realize that this isn’t going to end well.”

Frank gave a sheepish grin, “Things rarely ever end well for me.”

Snape gave a snort before looking up at the other and leaning forward to press a peck on the Gryffindor’s lips, “What else can you do with these things?”

Frank laughed, knowing that was about as close as an acknowledgement as he was going to get he looked down at the snare moving around them and his eyes glowed faintly. Suddenly four of the vines moved as fast as lightning, wrapping around the Slytherin’s arms and legs. Snape gasped in surprise when he was suddenly lifted a few inches off the ground, his arms and legs spread apart.

“A few things actually.” The brunette said and another vine slowly slid up along Snape’s chest, up the raven’s neck and along his left cheek up to his lips. Snape tensed but still managed to somehow let out a startled laugh.

“Why do I feel like this is some sort of kink of yours?”

Frank’s blush went one shade darker, “Nothing like that, I just wondered.”

“Wondered what?” Severus said when another vine came up and tilted his head to the side Frank stepped forward again, lifting a hand to curl around Snape’s wrist and tracing along his fingertips.

“How far you’d let me go.”

Snape stared back at him, a high flush coloring his cheeks as the vines continued to slip over his face and neck and he let out a deep breath.

“It’s a bit soon to be asking me that don’t you think?”

“Is it?”

“How far would you like to go?”

Frank went red and Snape managed to roll his eyes, “Alright, I am not letting you fuck me using the devil’s snare on the very first day.”

“The second day then?” Frank joked and Severus laughed loud and bright before giving the other a smirk.

“Maybe.”

Frank’s eyes went wide and Snape laughed again.

 

 

 


	6. Sirius vs Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual Apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**_Last time…_ **

_"Remus?" Sirius tensed as he pulled Severus behind him but that didn't stop the werewolf from staring as he pulled out his wand._

_"We were only together for a few months, but he was always there you know and he's not afraid of me even though he knows what I really am... You're right about his eyes too they really do go on forever, but for me it was always his mouth. I could never, I always had this constant need to kiss him, I could never figure out what he tasted like it was strange and addictive and..." Remus said in an odd sort of daze when his eyes suddenly flashed and they snapped up to lock onto his best friend with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry Sirius, but I have to have him. No hard feelings, yeah?"_

_"No hard feelings?!" Sirius' eyes went wide when Remus looked up out of the window and a sickening crack rang through the air. Severus let out a gasp and Sirius froze as he watched his friend tear himself apart as he changed._

“Bloody hell! He wouldn’t…” Sirius gasped when he suddenly felt Severus grab a hold of his arm and start pulling hard, “He did it with Phillip.”

“What?”

“He did it with Diggory now move!” Severus said as he tugged hard and started running in the opposite direction, forcing Sirius to pull his gaze away from his best friend and start running as well. A loud screeching howl rang loudly against the stone walls and Sirius’ blood ran cold as he picked up the pace.

“SIRIUS!”

Inhuman. Sirius resisted the urge to freeze in fear as they just kept moving, skidding against the stone floors as they ran as fast as they could, despite knowing that there was absolutely no way for any human to out run a werewolf.

Sirius turned at the next corner, fully intending on running for the door only for Severus to pull him back almost causing him to stumble as he went.

“What-“

“No, this way! We need to get to the dungeon.”

An ear bursting howl echoed against the castle’s walls.

Sirius didn’t argue he just followed running as fast as his feet would carry him. They could hear the werewolf coming behind them. Sirius’s heart was pounding in his ears. He’s never been afraid of Remus, even after they found out that their friend was a werewolf. He’s always just been Remus, his best friend but now.

Down the stairs, Sirius made the mistake of looking back over his shoulder and saw Moony coming up fast behind them. Bright amber eyes flashed with rage as the beast growled and snarled viciously as the wolf bounced off the wall to make the next turn.

“Merlin’s beard…” He almost froze and might have if Severus didn’t immediately turn the next corner and he realized that they were heading to the potion’s classroom. They made it into the classroom and slammed the door shut.

“Colloportus.” Severus said locking the door before he hurried across the class room.

“Severus?” Sirius said as he tried to catch his breath, “Severus, I’m not sure how much you know about werewolves, but locking charms won’t help if the door is destroyed.”

“I’m buying more time.” The Slytherin said as he ran to the potions store room and aimed his wand for the lock, “Alohomora.”

The door popped open and Severus immediately disappeared inside. At that very moment a loud slam hit the door, followed by loud barks and a snarl. Sirius jumped turning around to face the door.

If he changes to his Animagus form they might have a chance, he could lure Moony away, distract him. Another loud slam followed by a howl. Sirius got ready to transform when Severus was suddenly standing beside him at one of the tables near the front of the class with a mortar and pestle and four different potions ingredient jars in his hands.

“What’re you doing?”

“Wolfsbane, bloodroot, sunflower seeds,” Another loud slam against the door and another growl, the door cracked under the blow. Severus paid it no attention, “Doxy shells, unicorn blood.” And then he started grinding the mixture together.

Another massive slam, Sirius started to transform only for Severus to stop him short.

“Give me your wand.”

Sirius didn’t hesitate like those times before and immediately handed it over to the Slytherin. Severus slowly dipped the tip of the wand into the mixture before handing it back making sure to wrap Sirius’ hand around it.

“What-“

“ _Quae ad tenebras_.” Severus said clearly, “When the door opens that the spell you use. _Quae ad tenebras_.”

“Qua-“

“Don’t. You only have one shot at it.”

“I-“

Another loud slam the door cracked even more. There were scratches against the door as the creature tried to claw its way inside. Sirius swallowed hard wand aimed at the door, Severus leaned up to whisper against the Gryffindor’s ear.

“Sirius, I’m sorry-“

“For what?”

Another slam and this time the door broke open, Moony broke in with it snarling viciously as he tore through the door and lunged at the two teens.

“ _QUAE AD TENEBRAS_!”

A bright hot light shot from Sirius’ wand and wrapped around the werewolf’s body. Moony howled in agony and dropped to the floor. Sirius’ eyes went wide as the creature continued to screech in agony even after it hit the floor, writhing and squirming in pain.

“Moony?”

“Wait.”

The werewolf let out one more ear bursting howl and to Sirius’ complete and total utter shock it started to transform. Fur receded, claws retracted, the werewolf’s form got smaller and smaller until a wizard was left naked on the floor. The bright light of the spell faded.

_‘THE CHAMPION IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! SIRIUS ORION BLACK WINS!’_

“Remus? How… Severus’ this is-“

 Severus immediately moved around the Animagus and quickly kneeled beside the teen on the floor.

“Remus?” Severus turned the werewolf over onto his back and pressed his ear against his chest before he pulled back putting his hands together to press down on Remus’s chest before tilting his head back and breathing into his mouth. Sirius’ eyes went wide when he realized what was happening. He rushed to kneel beside his friend’s side while Severus continued to use CPR.

“Severus what’s happening?”

“One, two, three, four.” Severus counted as he continued the contractions on Remus’ chest and breathed his lungs full of air one more time.

Sirius started to panic, “Severus?!”

The Slytherin continued, “One, Two, three-“

Remus suddenly coughed and wheezed, Sirius let out a heavy sigh of relief when his friend started breathing. Severus let his head fall forward, breathing hard as he shut his eyes.

“Thank Merlin.”

Sirius looked over to the Slytherin, “Severus what was that?”

“We need to get him to the infirmary.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey didn’t seem surprised to see them , only mildly annoyed.

“Again Severus?”

The Slytherin looked away and the older woman sighed as she levitated Remus onto one of the beds and immediately started treating him.

They got settled, sat on opposite sides with Remus’ bed between them once the mediwitch got Remus settled for the night. It was two hours later when Sirius felt ready to ask about the spell again.

Severus sighed, “It’s a spell I found when Remus and I were still…” the Slytherin sighed again, “I was researching ways to control the werewolf curse. And then I found this spell that could almost act like a counter spell to the curse. And it worked, the only problem is that it stops the heart in order to reverse the effects of the werewolf curse so essentially-“

“I killed him?” Sirius gasped and Severus shook his head, “No, no no. It just stopped his heart for a few seconds. He’s fine now, the spell basically forced his transformation to reverse, though, he’ll probably have an enormous headache in the morning.”

“How many times have you done this?” Sirius asked and Severus looked away.

“Twice, Remus, he was so eager to find a cure.” Severus said staring at the werewolf, “The first time he didn’t pass out, he came to a few seconds later. He was human, he thought it was working so he asked me to do it again on the next full moon and I did.” Severus took in a deep breath, “The second time he didn’t come to and it scared me half to death. I couldn’t do it again. We broke up a week later-“

“Because of the spell?”

“Because of everything. The spell just made it all worse.” Severus leaned back in his chair, “It’s the same reason it didn’t work with Evan and Frank and… everyone else. I’m… I’m a mess. It’s like everything I touch just falls apart.”

There was a lot Sirius wanted to say to that, nothing he thought would get through to the Slytherin. He looked away.

“Tell me about Prince.”

Severus took in a deep breath, “He was… we met here at Hogwarts. He offered me help, I accepted.”

“Help with what?”

“I can’t tell you that.” The Slytherin sighed again, “He was handsome, smart, he’d be so kind to me… I told him I didn’t want anyone knowing about our relationship, he agreed. Everything was fine at first but then I started getting more familiar with my housemates than he liked. He didn’t approve of any of my friends, he didn’t approve of me spending time around blokes in other houses, he didn’t approve of me doing anything that he deemed inappropriate which was actually quite a lot. After a while I’d had enough and I broke up with him.”

“And he didn’t take it well?”

Severus gave a snort, “He went to my grandparents, he expected them to jump at his proposal. He thought they’d be thrilled at the prospect of marrying off their half-blood shame of an heir into a decent pureblood family. Unfortunately, my grandfather’s a bit more fickle than that. He refused and now here we are. Prince is actually the reason I started tutoring Frank, he’s also the reason Remus started helping me with the experiments. Of course, he was less than happy when he found out about my relationship with them.”

Sirius gave a snort, “Did they have to go through the challenge too or-“

“No, he didn’t see them as a threat. He never sees anyone as a threat he thinks he’s untouchable. Phillip was the first one to ever have to go through this insanity and that’s only because he proposed.” Severus looked up at Sirius with a tilt of his head, “You have no idea how surprised I was when he warned me to stay away from you.”

“He what?”

“A month ago, he told me to stay away from you. I’m not sure if I’ve ever seen him quite so upset.” Severus gave a snort, “Can’t imagine why on earth he’d consider you to be a threat though, you’re not that attractive.”

Sirius only smirked, “So you do find me somewhat attractive?”

“Somewhat.” Severus said, and Sirius laughed when a tired and raspy voice suddenly spoke,

“So, I’m not your favorite mutt anymore?”

The two teens looked up in shock and blinked at one on the bed.

“Remus, you’re alright.” Sirius said immediately getting up off his seat to stand by the bed, “You scared the living shit out of me.”

Remus gave a weak chuckle, “I’m fine, not the first time my heart’s been stopped.”

Severus tensed in his seat when the werewolf looked over to him, “You protected Severus that’s all that matters.”

The Slytherin sighed, “I don’t need protection.”

Remus chuckled again, “Stubborn as a hippogriff, this is just something you’ll need to get used to mate.”

Sirius smiled, “I’m well aware, thank you.”

“I’m not angry with you, you know.” Remus said still staring at the Slytherin. “I was out of line and you know Moony can get… difficult on the full moon.”

Severus gave a small smile, “Oh please that overgrown flea bag is practically a puppy.”

“For you, sure.” Remus rolled his eyes. Severus gave a small smile as he got up and brushed down the front of his robes.

“Well, it’s getting late. I should probably go.” The Slytherin moved towards the bed and leaned down to press a kiss against Remus’ cheek. “Take care of the mutt for me.”

Remus gave a snort. Severus walked around the bed and paused at Sirius’ side.

“Rain check?”

Sirius gave a shrug, raking a hand through his hair, “I don’t we have much of a choice in the matter. But you’re making this up to me later.”

Severus rolled his eyes, Sirius smiled as he leaned in to give the raven a kiss only to come into contact with nothing but air when the Slytherin turned and left the infirmary.

“Good night, Black.” Sirius gave a mournful pout, Remus laughed though it turned into a pained cough and Sirius couldn’t stop himself from glaring at his best friend.

“I’m glad you find this funny.”

“I’m sorry.” Remus said letting out a pained groan as he shifted on the bed, Sirius frowned.

“You should be that wasn’t”

“I meant about ruining date night.”

Sirius sighed as he slumped back into his seat, “It’s… alright, it’s not like you were doing it on purpose.”

Remus didn’t say anything to that, only looked away awkwardly clearing his throat and Sirius frowned again.

“You didn’t do it on purpose right?”

“I didn’t mean for Moony to attack you.”

“But you meant to ruin my date?” Remus shrank back against the bed a bit, Sirius gaped.

“Remus?! What in Merlin’s name-“

“I was curious alright! Severus and I, we never really dated and… he still looks really good.”

“So, you ruined my date?!”

“Like I said before I wasn’t planning on fighting you but, but then-“ Remus sighed, looking out towards the highest windows in the hospital wing, “Moony’s always been attached to Severus, I just forgot myself for a moment.”

“Great so now, Moony’s conspiring against me as well.” Sirius said throwing his arms up in exasperation, Remus only smiled.

“If it makes you feel better, Severus likes you.”

Sirius sighed, “It took months to get him to admit that he doesn’t hate me.”

“No, I mean, he _really_ likes you, I can tell.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

Sirius smiled, “Now I just have to find a way to make him admit it.”

Remus gave a snort, “Good luck with that.”

The Animagus’ head gave a tilt, “Can I ask you something, about Prince.”

The werewolf tensed ever so slightly but still answered, “I can’t tell you who it is Sirius.”

“I know that, I just… Severus said Prince is the one that told him about Moony, how did he find out?”

Remus sighed, “I told him.”

“Why?”

“I trusted him, besides there was no point in hiding it, he was watching he’s always watching.” Sirius frowned and made to open his mouth to ask when the doors to the hospital wing suddenly opened.

“Moony?” James came running into the infirmary, his face wrought with worry. “Are you alright?”

Remus let out a heavy sigh as he looked away, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure James.”

The hazel eyed wizard let out a sigh of frustration as he raked a hand through his hair and turned to look at Sirius, “I told you to forfeit, you didn’t listen, now look what happened.”

“Yeah well in my defense I didn’t know that Moony and Sev used to… _be a thing_.” Sirius mumbled out with a grimace at the last word before he looked up at his friends with a frown, “Matter of a fact, why didn’t I know about this?”

James rolled his eyes, Remus shrugged, “We didn’t last all that long and… Prince has rules to this sort of thing.”

“Of course he does.” Then the Animagus looked up at James in suspicion, “You didn’t… I mean, you and Sev weren’t-“

James scoffed, “No, you don’t have to worry about fighting me to get your precious snake’s hand in marriage.”

“Marriage?” Sirius blinked in surprise and Remus frowned.

“Yes marriage. Padfoot you are serious about Severus, aren’t you?”

“Of course, I am, I just-I never thought…” the Animagus paused, “I guess, I’ve been so focused on getting him to just like me, I never really thought… but it would be nice wouldn’t it-“

“Urgh.” James said walking around the cot to sit in the seat that Severus had previously occupied, “Please spare me the details of your Snivellus fantasies.”

Sirius glared at him, “You know, I was really hoping to have your support in all this James.”

The hazel eyed wizard rolled his eyes, “I just don’t understand why it has to be Snape. There are plenty other birds in school just begging for your attention-“

“Severus isn’t like everyone else, he’s the one I want. I get that you don’t like him and you probably never will but just…” Sirius took in a deep breath, “Just be civil, for my sake.”

James looked at his friend for one long moment before he spoke, “Fine. I’ll be civil. But just so you know, I’m only doing this because you asked me too. If you insist on carrying on with Snape, I’ll do my best to stomach your relationship.”

This time it was Sirius’ turn to roll his eyes, “Thanks I suppose-“

“For the record, I warned you mate.” With that James got up from his seat and left the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft clack and Sirius stared after him in disbelief.

“What’s his problem?”

Remus only shook his head, “You know James, he’s had it in for Severus since first year, he didn’t change for me and I doubt he’ll change for you.”

Sirius sighed as he leaned back in his seat, “I was hoping-“

“Just…” the werewolf sighed, “James isn’t a concern for you right now Siri, I know who you have to go up against next. If I were you I’d start preparing.”

“Well who am I up against?”

“I can’t tell you that. And even if I did, I doubt you’d believe me.” Remus shut his eyes, “Let’s just say… Severus has interesting taste.”

“That’s not much to go on Remmy.”

“Trust me, it’s enough.”

Sirius sighed in frustration, “Well, if you were me how would you prepare?”

Remus opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling in thought, “If I were you I’d read up on dark creatures, ask Severus to show me his potions notes, brush up on my Animagus transfiguration and study old magic, ancient spells… focus on bloodline magic. If you manage to make it to the last champion family magix will be crucial.”

“If I make it to the last champion?”

“It’s not that I don’t think you’ll make it Padfoot its just.” Remus sighed, “Severus has very very interesting taste.”

Sirius sat up elbows braced on his knees as he spoke, “Who’s the last champion?”

“Who do you think?”

Sirius paused “Prince?”

Remus swallowed hard, “Did Severus tell you what would happen if you lost the challenge?”

“No, why what happens?”

“If you lose the challenge, well, I can’t tell you what would happen to you but as for Severus… the deal was, each suitor has to defeat his seven ex boyfriends for his hand. Diggory already did the challenge and lost, he-“

“He disappeared.” Sirius said and a shiver ran down his spine, while Remus continued, “He disappeared. If you lose, it’ll be the second strike and Severus will be bonded to Prince, whether he likes it or not.”

“But he changed the rules.”

“That change only lasts until graduation. There is a lot at stake here Sirius so for your sake, I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a lot to take in, Sirius just didn’t. He wasn’t sure how to.

It was just easier to go back to the dorm room and sleep. Wake up the next morning to have breakfast and then sit with Severus in the classes they shared. Meet up with the Slytherin between classes, talk about school and quidditch and anything but the challenge. If Severus noticed that he was avoiding the subject, he didn’t bring it up. He’d let the Animagus kiss him sometimes, sit close with their sides pressed together in the library or out in the courtyard or by the lake.

They never really had time for a proper date, but Sirius appreciated it all the same. It worked well enough since he hadn’t had to face another opponent for a few days. For a while it all almost felt normal. Except for the odd whisper and side glance here and there, pretending like he wouldn’t have to deal with one of Severus’ crazy exes was easy enough. Until one week later, because he couldn’t ignore the problem forever.

They were in the hallway, just in front of Flitwick’s class for a double period of charms.

Severus was there although Slytherin didn’t share the class with Gryffindor it didn’t really matter either way. He was on his way to the dungeon anyway since he had a free period so he decided to walk with Sirius, something that would have had the animagus grinning from ear to ear if Severus’ attention wasn’t so thoroughly focused on Remus.

Severus was still feeling extremely guilty about what happened since he’s the one that told Sirius to use the spell even though he knew the pain that the werewolf would go through because of it and the risks involved in using the spells. So, as a means to make up for it the raven haired Slytherin has been particularly nice to Remus and although Sirius really liked the idea of his boyfriend and best mate getting along so well, he was finding the amount of attention Severus showered on the werewolf just a little bit annoying.

And of course, with the Slytherin being as infuriatingly intelligent and observant as he is, Severus immediately noticed. Thankfully Severus seemed more amused by the whole situation more than anything else.

Severus leaned against the wall a little more and arched up an eyebrow at the Gryffindor before him, “You realize that you’re acting like a child, right?”

Sirius folded his arms over his chest with a huff, “No I’m not.”

”Yes you are.”

“No, I’m no-“

Large black wings were all Sirius saw as a loud screech rang through the air before he was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. The animagus gasped at the pain, since he’d managed to bump his head against the wall at the impact none too gently and his vision blurred as he slid down to the floor.

“Sirius!”

The animagus gave a groan of pain as he lifted a hand to his head and forced his eyes open squinting through the blur while the hallway filled with excited whispers and chatter from the students all around them. It took a moment but once his vision finally cleared Sirius could do nothing more than stare in surprise. Remus rushed to his side putting a hand in his shoulder as he asked, “Are you O.K Sirius?”

“Evans?”

Yes, Lily Evans.

The girl had her hands wrapped around Severus’ left arm holding on tight as she stared up adoringly at the raven haired Slytherin while Severus did all he could to try and pull out of her grasp.

“Oh Sev! Isn’t this wonderful? Now that Prince has changed the rules, you and I can finally be together after all this time apart.” The girl said leaning her head against Severus’ shoulder seemingly completely oblivious of the teens efforts to get out of her grip, “It’ll be just the way it used to be.”

“No it won’t.” Severus growled as he gave the girl a glare before finally managing to pull out of her grip causing the redhead to frown and Severus took a deep breath as he spoke, “Lily I love you dearly, but there can’t ever be anything romantic between us.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m _gay_ , Lillian.” Severus said clearly but Lily’s frown only got deeper as she shook her head and stepped forward, “No, you’re just confused. Here, I’ll prove it.”

The next moment Severus went completely tense when the auburn haired girl suddenly moved to grab his shoulders and seal their lips in a kiss, Sirius gaped while his eyes went wide.

“What the hell?!”

The hall fell into silence and one of the students nearby gasped, Severus seemed to snap out of his shock at the sound of Sirius’ voice and he immediately broke the kiss and shoved Lily away causing the girl to stumble a bit as he hissed.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Severus hissed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Lily spoke again taking another step forward, “Reminding you of how things used to be.”

“It doesn’t matter how things used to be because they can never be that way again, Lily. You need to accept that.” Severus said as he turned away and rushed over to Sirius’ side, taking the Gryffindor’s arm to help him up and Remus took a step back. “Are you alright?”

Sirius just kept staring between Severus and Lily in shock while the girl’s hands clenched into fists and her eyes filled with rage, “Severus. What’s going on?”

_‘_ _THE FOURTH ROUND WILL NOW BEGIN!_ _’_

“No way.” Sirius started as his eyes started to dart between the two and he all but shrieked in shock when it suddenly clicked, “You and her?!”

Severus rolled his eyes, “It was just a phase.”

“Just a phase?” Lily growled out but the two ignored her.

Sirius turned to face the Slytherin, “You had a straight phase?”

Severus gave an exasperated sigh, “Lily thought I was confused about being gay, so she offered to help me figure it out. I didn’t think it would count, it didn’t mean anything.”

“It didn’t mean anything?” Lily’s voice dropped an octave and dark energy started to swirl around her and still they seemed oblivious.

“I was just a little curious.”

“Well then Sev,” This time both Sirius and Severus looked up and the Slytherin’s eyes went wide as he tensed while Sirius just gaped in shock as he watched large feathered black wings grow from the girls back while her skin went pale, her face deformed into a beak and those once bright emerald eyes turned gold, “What the-“

“I’m a little furious!”

Everything happened in slow motion almost immediately dropping into silence, Sirius watched as Lily-the thing-suddenly shot up off the floor and went headed right towards him, the animagus braced for impact lifting his arms up to shield his face when-

“ _Bombardo!_ ”

Sirius looked up to find Severus suddenly standing in front of him with his wand aimed at the girl when she was suddenly tossed back with a furious amount of force and was sent skidding backwards over the stone floors. Severus stepped forward with a deathly glare as he hissed.

“Try that again and I will end you.”

Sirius just blinked at the Slytherin’s words, “Severus?”

“Back off Snape, if I can’t have you then Prince will.” The girl said as she got up off the floor and pulled out her wand before letting out a screech like shout, “The league has spoken!”

Severus’ glare got darker as he stepped forward still aiming his wand at the girl, “Well then, Prince best get his slimy, arrogant arse in gear and do something because I’m about to turn yours into road kill.”

_‘_ _PRELIMINARY ROUND: LILLIAN EVANS VS. SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! BEGIN!_ _’_

Lily let out a screech as she fired a hex at the raven while Severus blocked it before firing his own, only for the girl to take off and hover in the air as her wings flapped loudly causing the air around them to rush by in heavy gusts.

Sirius backed up against the wall with Remus standing on his left when he suddenly found James standing beside him as well. The hazel eyed boy seemed beyond amused as he watched the fight happen while everyone else did all they could to just stay out of their way.

“Remus, what’s going on?”

“Lily’s part Veela.” The werewolf said flinching back when one of Lily’s curses got a bit close, “School found out a few years ago during the thing with Diggory. Apparently she thinks Severus is her mate.”

“So this is actually happening right now?” Sirius asked staring in awe as the two continued in what Sirius was sure was one of the most spectacular duels he’s ever seen. They all ducked away from the wall when another curse went shooting straight for them when James suddenly spoke, “Impressive isn’t it, although only Merlin knows why she’d think Snape was her mate. Veela gene must be making her delusional.”

Sirius couldn’t even find it in himself to glare at his best friend as they watched the fight continue even when James cupped a hand around his mouth and shouted, “Kick her in the balls!”

Lily dodged the bright red hex and swiftly flew around the Slytherin planning to fire a hex at him from behind but Severus was ready as he spun around and immediately gave a shout, “ _Expeliarmus!_ ”

The wand was immediately knocked out of Lily’s hand and she froze as she glared at the Slytherin as they both panted heavily, while Severus kept his aimed at her as he watched her every move.

“Give it up Severus. This is a league game.” The girl hissed as her eyes kept darting towards her wand and Severus’ eyes narrowed down at her.

“Meaning?”

“Meaning your precious dog has to defeat me himself with his own magic!” Lily said as she pointed right at Sirius and the animagus’ eyes went wide, almost as if on cue both James and Remus stepped away from their friend and Sirius silently cursed as he made eye contact with Severus who stood across the hall.

“Uh… I don’t think I can fight a girl… They’re soft.” Severus’ eyes filled with disbelief and he let his arm sag just a bit, giving Lily the opportunity to soar passed Severus towards her wand. The raven immediately ran across the hall to stand in front of Sirius just as Lily screamed her next curse, aimed directly at Sirius, but Severus blocked it with a shield as his eyes darted back at the Gryffindor behind him as he hissed, “What do you mean, _you can_ _’_ _t fight a girl_?! I’ve seen you duel Bellatrix dozens of times.”

“That’s different.” Sirius started as he flinched back just as Severus blocked another curse, “Bellatrix is a psychotic harpy.”

“And somehow right at this moment Lily’s better than her?!”

“LEAGUE GAME!” Lily shrieked with a glare.

“I just don’t think-“

“Well then stop thinking because you don’t have a choice.” Severus said letting the shield down and stepping in behind Sirius.

_‘_ _FOURTH ROUND: SIRIUS ORION BLACK VS. LILLIAN EVANS! BEGIN!_ _’_

“Oh shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review


End file.
